I'm In Love With The President's Daughter
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Nick Jonas Nick Jonas goes shopping at the mall one day, to bump into the girl of his dreams. Little does he know, she's the president's daughter. Will who she and her family are interfer with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Okay guys, let's take it from the top" Nick Jonas said to his brothers, Kevin and Joe, and strummed his guitar. "C'mon Nick. We've been at this song for over an hour now. Let's do something else" Joe whined. "Practice makes perfect" Nick said, adjusting his mike. "Yeah, well we don't need it. Ya wanna know why; because we are perfect. We're rockin'!" Kevin said. "Yeah!" Joe said, high-fiving Kevin. "Oh yeah. Well if we're SO PERFECT, why have we never had a gig, huh? And why are we stuck in this stupid garage, and not in front of millions, performing, girls screaming our names, chasing us, winning Grammy Awards, being on TV, making-" Nick started. "Whoa Whoa Whoa. Stop right there cowboy. 1, you have very high expectations for us. 2, we've had a gig. 3 actually." Kevin said. "Those don't count because they were at Frankie's birthday parties, and for mom's birthday one year." Nick said. "But still, it was a gig, none the less." Joe said. "And mom and dad even paid us" "Yeah, well I wanna get somewhere. Become a huge star, touring the country, millions of fans, screaming, stalking, and chasing us. Doing what we love, together, as the Jonas Brothers" Nick said. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Joe asked. "Yes, I have" Nick replied. "Well, we'll get there, eventually." Kevin said hopefully. "Yeah, well until then we'll keep practicing. C'mon." Nick said. Joe and Kevin groaned, Kevin grabbed his guitar, and they stepped up to there microphones. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR" Nick shouted, and Kevin and Nick begun playing their guitar. Joe sang,  
She's An Underdog  
Lives Next Door To Me  
She's always heard, you won't amount, to anything  
And it-kills me-to watch  
The agony behind her eyes  
Tragic it seems  
People pass her by, but now I realize  
(Nick &Kevin join in)  
Everyone sees her but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow, for a better tomorrow  
She hates it, but she takes it, watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

They kept singing that song until Nick finally called the rehearsal to and end, and they went inside to grab a bite to eat, and watch some TV. Their mom went shopping after taking Frankie to a friend's house. Their dad was at work. So, they were alone.

Nick flipped through channels while drinking a Diet Coke. _Is nothing on?_ He though. "My God. Is nothing on today?!" Joe complained. "I was just thinkin' the same thing" Nick said, still channel surfing. "Hush-up!" Kevin said. "Well excuse us." Joe said sarcastically. Nick snickered. Kevin was on his computer, watching TV, and talking to his girlfriend, Gwen, all at the same time. "What are you doing anyway?" Joe asked. Kevin gave Joe a stern look. "Joe, get a clue. He's Televisiphoneneting" Nick said. Nick and Joe both cracked up. "Gwen, could you hang on just a second...SHUT-UP!!" Kevin yelled at Joe and Nick "Oh no, not you baby. Just my annoying brothers. Yeah" Kevin said, eying Joe and Nick. They both snickered. Annoying Kevin while he was on the phone was one of their many hobbies, and they were good at it too.  
We got in trouble" Joe whispered to Nick. "I know. I feel bad- NOT" Nick whispered back, but just loud enough for Kevin to hear. They snickered. Kevin grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, wrote something on it, wadded it up into a ball, and threw it at them, hitting Joe on the head. "What was that for?" Joe asked, grabbing the paper. Kevin mouthed-READ IT- to them. Joe opened up the paper. "Wow Kevin. Some impressive vocab you've got goin' on there." Joe said sarcastically. Kevin rolled his eyes. "let me see" Nick said. The note said; SHUT UP MORONS OR ELSE!!

"Love you too bro. You're so nice." Nick said to Kevin, sarcastically. Joe and Nick laughed again. Another not came flying by, landing on the floor. Nick picked it up and read it. "Mean boy" Nick said, sticking his tongue out at Kevin. The note said; SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU BITCHES!!

"Thanks Kevin" Joe said.  
Nick started flipping through channels again, and hit the news. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day here in Washington DC. Perfect weather to be out and about. Better enjoy it because tomorrow we're going to have scattered thunder storms, with a slight chance of flooding." the weather lady said. "Hey. I've got an idea. Let's go to the mall." Nick said. "Sounds good." Joe said. Kevin looked at them like, Hello, I'm on the phone. "You could bring Gwen, Kev" Nick added. "Hey Gwen, to you wanna go to the mall with me and the guys. Okay. See you there." Kevin said and hung up. "Ya'll are so rude." Kevin said. "Oh well. I think we'll live" Joe said. " Are we going or not?" Nick asked, standing up and slipping on his shoes. "Let's go" Kevin and Joe said together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"So. Where exactly are we meeting Queen Guinevere?" Joe asked. "Stop calling her that. You know she hates it" Kevin said. "Which is exactly why I do it" Joe said. "Why do you to hate Gwen so much?" Kevin questioned them. "We don't hate her. We dislike her. She's a spoiled pre-Madonna brat" Nick said. "She is not." Kevin said. "Yeah she is. And everyone sees it but you. You're too hypnotized by how gorgeous she is" Joe said. "Whatever." Kevin said.

The boys walked into the mall, and found Gwen waiting for them by a jewelry store, right where she told Kevin she'd be. "Hey babe" Kevin said as he kissed her on the cheek. Gwen giggled. Joe and Nick rolled their eyes. "Hey Kev" Gwen said and kissed him, on the lips this time. "Ewww. Like, get a room or something" Joe said. Kevin gave Joe a "Shut-up or your dead" look, and apologized to Gwen "Sorry. They're so annoying. They just don't understand." Kevin said. "You're lucky to have siblings. And they're not totally horrible" Gwen said and kissed him again. "Not to interrupt, but, hello, I think I came to the mall to shop, not watch my brother and his girlfriend make out." Nick said. "What's with you?" Kevin asked, acting like he didn't know how much he hated, I mean disliked, Gwen. "Nothing. It's just I'm not going to stand here and chit-chat all day. Let's go" Nick said. "I agree with that" Joe said.

Store after store, Joe and Nick started to change from disliking, to actually hating Gwen. Every store they wanted to go into, either Kevin or Gwen said no, because they didn't want to. So they were forced to go into they stores that wanted, and bored to death. "Hey, let's go into Abercrombie" Joe suggested. "I don't want to" Kevin said. Joe and Nick groaned. "How about Starbucks" Nick then suggested as the approached one, knowing neither of them could turn it down. "Sounds good" Kevin and Gwen said at the same time. "Finally" Joe said under his breath.

_Meanwhile:_

Manda Wilkins walked through the mall along with her cousin and best friend, Sara. And they definetly stood out in the crowd. They'd been into 3 stores already, and in all stood out like sore thumbs. It's sort of hard to blend in when you have 5 secret service agents surrounding you. Yeah, secret service. Manda Wilkins was the President's daughter. And when you're the President's Daughter, you can't go anywhere without at least 2 secret service agents on your heels, with others everywhere. It got annoying at times. Manda and Sara walked into a Forever 21, followed by Manda's agents. "We need to ditch them" Manda whispered to Sara. "Yeah. But how?" asked Sara. "Follow me" Manda said, who was an expert at ditching the service. "Hey. Um, we're going to go try these on" Manda said, grabbing 2 dresses off the rack. "Okay." Pete, a service agent, said. Manda and Sara made their way back to the dressing rooms, where the guys couldn't go. "Okay. Now what?" Sara asked as they went into one of the changing rooms. "Now, we sneak out" Manda said. " Okay. How?" Sara said. "Just follow me, and lie low. Say nothing" Manda said, and opened the door to the dressing room. They sneaked past all of the agents (miracle!) without them even noticing at all. After they stepped out of the store, the shouted "We're free!" attracting attention. "Crap" Sara said, as people stared at them. "Yep" Manda said. "Oh my gosh! It's the President's Daughter!" someone shouted from the crowd. "It's the First Daughter Manda" said another. "RUN!" Manda shouted at Sara. They didn't have time to wonder if they secret service had saw them, or heard them, they just had to get away from the people chasing them. They both ran into an Urban Outfitters. Luckily, the crowd didn't follow them. "Okay. I can not walk into an Urban Outfitters and not buy something" Manda said, and ran over to a rack. "You love this store way too much" Sara said. "I know" Manda said. They giggled.

_Back to Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Gwen_

"Dudes, lets go to Urban Outfitters" Joe said while they were sipping on their Starbucks. "Urban Outfitters. Please" Gwen said, and rolled her eyes. Nick sighed. Nick glanced over at the door to Starbucks. Thank God for who had just walked in, practically saving Joe and him. Their best friend, Leigh. "Hey! Leigh!" Nick shouted at her, waving. "Where?" Joe asked, looking around. "Oh hey guys!" Leigh shouted back, walking over to them. "Hey girly" Joe said, standing up and giving her a huge bear hug. "Sup Joey" she said. "Yo my homeskilletbiscuitgdogLeigh" Nick said, hugging her. "Yo my homeskilletbiscuitgdogNick, who happens to be off the chain" Leigh said. "Oh you are good" Nick said. "Hey Leigh" Kevin said, giving her a hug too. "Hey Kev" she said. "Oh. Hi Gwen" she said, looking at her. "Oh. Hey" Gwen said, like she was the queen of the universe, and should be the center of attention, along with the only thing Kevin was focusing on. Total brat. "Hi boys" Mrs. Brown, Leigh's mom, said. "Hi Mrs. B" Joe said. "Hey honey, if you want to hang out with the boys that's okay. I wanted to go shopping for your dad's birthday anyway." Mrs. Brown told Leigh. "Okay. Sounds great. See ya later" Leigh said, hugging her mom goodbye. "So what do you wanna do?" Nick asked. "Whatever's fine with me" she replied, flipping her blonde hair. "How about Urban Outfitters?" Joe suggested. "Okay. What point of, no Urban Outfitters don't you get?" Gwen asked. "I wasn't asking you now was I?" Joe said. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Sounds great. Let's go" Leigh said. "FINALLY!!" Nick said. Leigh giggled. "Ya'll go ahead. Me and Gwen are going to stay and do what WE want" Kevin said. "Whatever you want" Joe said. Together, Joe, Nick, and Leigh walked out of Starbucks and to Urban Outfitters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Chapter 3

"Oooh. I love these" Leigh said, grabbing a pair of red pants. "Those are awesome" Joe said. "I know. I'm going to go try them on" Leigh said, running back towards the dressing rooms. "See anything you like?" Joe asked Nick. "I'm gonna go look at sunglasses actually. You cool with that?" Nick told him. "Yeah. Sure." Joe said. Nick made his way over to the sunglasses, passing Manda who didn't notice him either.

Nick walked away from the sunglasses to go to the bathroom. "Hey. I love those" Manda said, looking at the sunglasses a few minutes after Nick had left. "Yeah. I guess." Sara said. "I'm gonna go check 'em out" Manda said. "Whatever" Sara said. Manda made her way over to the sunglasses, as Nick walked back into the store. "Sill lookin at sunglasses?" Joe asked Nick as he walked back in. "Yeah. See ya in a bit." Nick said, making his way back to them, right where Manda was. Manda didn't realize Nick was behind her though.

Then, it happened. The thing that changed them forever. Changed everything. Their feelings, their life, everything. Get ready for this. They reached for the same pair of sunglasses.

It may not seem life changing, but just wait.

Manda and Nick reached for the same sunglasses. Big red ones, actually. Their hands met as the grabbed them. "Oh sorry" they both said at the same time, and looked at eachother. "Oh. Hi" Manda said. "Um. Oh uh. Hi" Nick said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. "Hi" Manda said again, staring into his gorgeous eyes. "Um. I'm Nick" Nick said. "I'm Manda" Manda said, pulling her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. There was an awkward silence. "So. Uh. Do you live here?" Manda asked Nick. "Uh. Yeah. I've lived here practically my entire life" Nick said. "What about you?" "Yeah. I do too" Manda replied. "You're going to think I'm really weird for saying this, but you're really pretty" Nick told her. Manda giggled, and blushed. "Thanks." She said. "You're pretty cute yourself" she told him. "Thanks" Nick said, and blushed. "So. Uh. Maybe I could call you sometime" Nick said. "Yeah. That'd be great" Manda said, grabbing a pen and sticky note out of her purse. She scribbled down her number, and handed it to Nick. "Hey. Let me give you mine too" he said, tearing the paper and sribbling his number, than handed it to her. Manda glanced out the window of the store. "Uh-oh" she thought. 2 of her secret service agents were standing outside. "What'cha lookin' at?" Nick asked. "Oh. Nothng. I um, I have to go" Manda said. "Oh. Really?" Nick asked, disappointed. "Yeah. Sorry" Manda said. She started out, but Nick grabbed her arm. "Wait. Uh. Maybe, we could, ya know, go out tonight. Or tomorrow" Nick said. "Really?" Manda said. "Yeah." Nick said. "Okay. Yeah. That'd be great" she said. "Okay. Where do you live?" he asked. "Oh. Uh. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. It's a big white house you can't miss it" she said. "Okay. Well uh, I'll call before I come to get you" Nick told her. "Okay. Great. I really have to go now" Manda said, pulling away. "See you tonight." She grabbed Sara and they ran out. "See you" Nick said. "1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Big white house. Manda" he said. "What you smilin' about boy?" Leigh asked him as she walked over to grab a shirt. "I have a date tonight" he said. "Oh really? With who?" she asked. "Manda. She's amazing." Nick said. "cool. I hope you 2 have fun." She said. "Oh. We will" Nick said. "She's a lucky girl to be able to go on a date with you." She said. "Thanks." Nick said.

It hadn't yet occurred to him, that 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, just so happened to be The White House. The President's home. The First Family's home. The people's home. Well, you get the picture, the big White House.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Chapter 4

_At The White House_

Manda took a deep breath, and walked into the Oval Office. Her father, President Wilkins, and her mother, the First Lady, were in there, waiting for her. Eyes focused right on her, like she was in deep, deep trouble. "Sit down Manda" her dad said. Manda took a seat on the couch. "So. We hear that you ditched the Secret Service today at your little mall outing?" he started. "Did you not?" "Um. Yes sir. I did. But, I had good reason" Manda said. "Well then let's hear it" he said. "Well, for starters, hello, how am I supposed to shop with 5 secret service agents, have everyone following me and staring at me like a stray puppy, and the cash-register lady be freaked that there's 5 huge guys following me, and staring at her, asking questions about her background." Manda said. "It's still no excuse. Something could've happened" her father continued "But-It didn't'" she said. "True, but it could've" "But it didn't" "Manda, you're missing the point. You need to follow the rules. They're made to be followed, not broken. Do you understand?" her dad said, totally serious. "Yes. But-'' "Enough" he said. "Now, what's this about a boy?" her mom asked. "Ohmigosh. Mom, he's so amazing. He's cute, funny, sweet, seems smart maybe, and" Manda sighed. "So he asked you out?" she asked "Yes!! His name is Nick." Manda said. "Nick what?" her dad asked. "Does it matter?" Manda asked him. "Well, yes, because I want background checks on him and-" he was cut off by Manda "DADDY!" she shrieked. "My God Steve, he's a 15-year-old boy. He couldn't be a threat even if he wanted too. And he seems very nice from what Manda says" her mom defended her. "Yeah" she agreed. "Still, I want it done. Do you know it or not?" he asked. "No, but I have his phone number" Manda said, pulling it out of her purse. "I can ask him. Or you can just wait to meet him yourself" She said. Her parents exchanged glances. "Well I say yes" her mom said. "Oh thank-you thank-you thank-you!!" Manda said, running over to her mom and giving her a hug. They both looked at the President, not being a President, leader of the country, or anything business, but a father to his one and only little girl. He sighed "Okay. But I want to meet him. And when I do I want his last name" he said. Manda shrieked "Oh daddy. Thank-you. I love you!!" she said, gave her dad a big hug, and ran out of the Oval Office. The last thing her parents heard was Manda yelling "He said yes!!" to Sara and Sara yelling "Ohmigod! I can't believe it. Let's go find something for you to wear!!" and screaming. "Did I do the right thing?" Steve (President and Manda's dad) asked his wife, Jane. "Yes, you did" she replied. "I'm very proud of you for saying yes" "Thanks honey. It's just, she's my little girl and only one, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her" he sighed. "I know. I know" Jane said. "She's just growing up so fast" he said. "Yes, but she won't be little forever. We have to let her off the leash, she's a teenage girl for crying out loud" Jane said. "I guess you're right. But what if-" he started. "No. Now you just focus on your speech until tonight. You need to finish it up" Jane said. "Okay. Okay" Steve said, and got back to writing then end of his speech for a charity convention. Still, the thoughts of his little girl going on a date ran through his mind, and wouldn't leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Chapter 5

_At The Jonas House_

"Dude. Gwen is such a brat!" Joe said as they walked in the door. "I can think of another word with a 'b' to call her" Nick mumbled. Kevin scowled at both of them. "She is not. We just didn't want to go to Urban Outfitters" he said. "Or any of the other stores we suggested?" Nick asked. "Exactly" Kevin replied "Kev, c'mon, you like NEVER turn down Urban Outfitters. She's like hypnotizing you or something." Joe said. "It's not healthy for you. She's changing you for the worse" Nick added. "Ya'll are over reacting" Kevin told them. "Oh. Sure. Ya hear that Nick? We're 'over reacting'" Joe said, putting air quotes around 'over reacting' when he said it. "Oh. Yeah. We sure are Joe" Nick said sarcastically. "So. I see you didn't buy anything at Urban Outfitters. So why was is such a big deal that you go there?" Kevin asked. "So what if we didn't buy anything. You and Gwen didn't buy anything in half the stores that you went to" Nick said. "And Leigh bought something" Joe said. "Yeah" Nick said. Kevin rolled his eyes. "I was talking about you 2" he said. "Well, we were, or should I say Nick was, a little pre-occupied" Joe teased. "Oh. With what?" Kevin asked curiously. "Well, um, I sorta might've asked this girl named Manda out" Nick said. Kevin was silent. "And you're just now telling me this?" he asked. "Well, yeah, because in the car you weren't talking to us." Nick said. In the car, Kevin had been giving them the silent treatment because he thought they were being rude, yeah right. "So. What's she look like?" Kevin asked. "Well. She's absolutely GORGEOUS!!" Nick said. "A little more detail please" Kevin said. "She has blonde hair, brown eyes, that are beautiful, I may add, uh, really nice, sweet, and that's all I really know" Nick said. "She seemed kind of suspicious when she ran out so fast with that other girl" Joe said. "Well, like she said, she had to go" Nick said. "But so fast?" Joe asked. "Yeah. I guess. Maybe it was important" Nick replied. "So. What's her last name. Maybe I know her or something." Kevin said. "I don't think you do. Trust me" Nick answered. "Don't know it do you?" Kevin asked. "Uh. No" Nick replied. "Figures" Kevin said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked. "Oh nothing. Nothing. It's just you couldn't hold a two-second conversation with a girl. And this one ran off" Kevin teased. "Hey. I can so. And we talked for a while, and she wasn't running from me. And I don't need to know her last name" Nick said, offended. "Whatever" Kevin said. "Dude, ease up" Joe said. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Do you know where she lives?" Kevin asked Nick. "Yes I do. And no, I'm not telling you" Nick replied. "Have her number?" "Yes. I do" Kevin sighed. "So, where are you going?" he asked. "I was thinking out to dinner at Olive Garden, and then the movies" Nick said. "Okay. Whatever" Kevin said. Nick and Joe both sighed as Kevin walked out.

_Joe's POV_

"What is with him lately?" I asked. "Who knows. It's probably that brat he's dating" Nick said. "Yeah. Probably. Or hormones" I said. "Isn't he past that stage?" Nick asked. "I don't know. I'm not old like him. I can have fun" I said. We both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. "She's really pretty." I finally said. "Yeah. She is." Nick replied. "She's a lucky girl. I'm happy for you. Just promise me something." I said. "Yeah. What?" Nick asked. "Don't turn into Kevin" I said. Nick laughed. "Okay. I promise" he said.

I really was happy for Nick. Really. I just wished, that maybe, I could find someone, anyone. Now they both had someone, well, almost, but I hadn't been on a date since like spring break. I sighed. "Hey, What's wrong?" Nick asked. "Oh. Nothing" I said. Maybe someday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Chapter 6

_Back At The White House Manda's POV_

"Okay. So do you like this. Or this. Or this" I asked Sara, running in and out of my closet, pulling out tons of different outfits. "Manda. Manda. Calm down. Breathe. In and out" Sara said. "Well, it's my first real date, and who knows, maybe I'll get my first kiss" I said excidetly. " I hope you do. But one problem, and no, I'm not talking about outfits right now" Sara started. She dropped her voice, even though no-one was in my room but us "What about the service?" she asked. This hadn't really yet occurred to me. "Uh. Well. We're probably going to dinner and a movie, right?" I asked. "Yeah. First date, typical" Sara said like an expert. "Since when are you an expert?" I asked her. "Since, like, forever. Anyway, back to what's important. Secret service" she said. "Well, since I'm such an expert at ditching them, we could just, ya know, do it again, together" I replied, hanging a shirt that was like, so 5 minutes ago and I have like no idea like why I brought it out in the first place or bought it because, like it's like, well, yeah. "Do you think he'll go for it?" Sara asked. "I hope so" I said. "I'll convince him to. He looks like he'd like to bend the rules a little" 'Sure. Whatever. Now, back to outfits" Sara said, changing the subject. My mind didn't entirely leave it though. How was I going to convince Nick to get away from them. This would be a challenge.

_Nick's House, Nick's POV_

"I'm home!!" Mom yelled as she walked through the door, Frankie at her heels. "Frankie's in the house!!" he yelled. "Anyone?" mom asked, since none of us answered them. "Hey mom!" Joe yelled "Hi honey. Come help momma with the groceries" she said. "Ok." Joe said, and walked to the door to get out to the car. "Anyone else here?' Mom asked, hinting for me and Kevin to come and help. "Yeah mom. We're here" I said, standing up. "And Kevin" she said Kevin sighed. "I'm coming. I'm coming" he said. "Great. Now go help Joe" she said, putting some milk and orange juice into the refrigerator.

Joe was pulling groceries out of the car, avoiding touching the 2 Victoria's Secrets bags at all costs. "I hate when mom goes bra shopping and makes us carry the stuff in." he said. "We'll make Frankie carry it in or something" Kevin said and grabbed a couple bags, and started back into the house. "So" Joe said. "So what" I asked. "When are you going to tell mom" he asked "Tell her what?" I asked, knowing the answer. "About Manda. Your date. Tonight." He said obviously. "Oh yeah. Um, I'll tell her when we're done. She'll be cool with it, I hope" I said. I wasn't actually sure what she'd say, since I usually told them before I asked a girl out. "Good luck" Joe said, and walked in the house. Yeah, I'd need all the luck I could get.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Chapter 7

_Nick's POV_

"Frankie, take this" I said, handing him mom's Victoria's Secret bag. "Ew no way. I'm not touching that" he said. "Too bad. You have to" I said. "Why" he whined. "Because I'm older than you and I say so" I told him. Frankie groaned. "Deal with it" I told him as he walked back up the steps and into the house. I grabbed the last of the bags, closed the trunk, and walked back inside. "Hey mom. I have something to ask you" I said as I entered the kitchen. "Okay honey. Go ahead" Mom said, still putting groceries away. "Well, we went to the mall today" I started "Uh-huh" she said. "And, I met this girl" "A girl? Who? Someone from school?" she asked. "Well, I don't think so. I've never met her before, but she seems really familiar. She's pretty, sweet, nice, funny" I said "What's her name?" mom asked. "Manda" I told her. "Okay. Go on" she told me. "Well, I sort of might've asked her out for tonight" I said quickly. Mom stopped. "You what?" she asked. "Asked her out" I repeated. "Um. Wow Nick. And you said you just met her" "Yes ma'am" "Uh, well, I can't stop you." "So I can go. I can take her out tonight?" "I don't see why not. Just don't rush things, it'll mess it up, trust me, I've been there" she said. I gave mom a huge hug. "Mom, you are the best mom ever!" I said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mom laughed. "Thanks honey." She said. "Do you need money or anything for tonight?' "Well, I was thinking movies and dinner" I said. "I'll give you a 20 for movies, but dinner is up to you to pay for, unless you can get cash off your dad" she said, and handed me a 20 out of her purse. "Thanks mom. I'll see how much I have." I said. "You're welcome. How was the band practice today?" she asked. "Pretty good. I still think we need practice, but the guys don't" I said. "You guys are great." She said, like any mom would say even if you sucked. "Thanks. But we've never had a gig or anything. And no, those couple you and dad gave us don't count" I said. "Well, see if you can play at the high school homecoming dance next week" she suggested. "That's brilliant mom! I'll ask the guys" I said, and gave her another hug. "Ok. Now, if you're going out, you should get ready, it's almost 6." She said. "Oh man. Ok. Love you" I said and ran upstairs.

Homecoming had never crossed my mind. This could be our break. I'll talk to the guys about it later. Manda is my priority right now. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Big white house. Manda. That's funny, big white house, like the White House. Coincidence, obviously, but that's still weird. Huh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Chapter 8

_Nick's POV_

"I'm leaving!" I yelled as I grabbed my car keys off the counter. "Ok" Dad yelled back. "I'll be back around 10:30 or 11:00" I told them. "Alright. Sounds good. Have fun!!" Dad told me.

On my way out the door, I bumped into mom. "Leaving?" She asked me. "Yep" I replied, trying to get to the door. "Um, have your money?" she asked. "Yes" I told her. "Cell phone?" she continued. "Yes mom" I said. "Keys?" she kept going with this list. "yes mom. I'm leaving. Bye" I said, trying to squeeze out the door. "But-uh-do you know where she lives?" she asked. "Yes mom. Bye. I love you" I said. "Bye-love-" she started, and I closed the door before she could get to the 'you' part. I hated these check lists she always gave, and so did the guys. Moms. :sigh:

I jumped into my car and started down the road. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Why does that sound so familiar? Maybe it's like some historical house that was in the news for being so old. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Oh. My. God" I said to myself. I had just found out exactly where 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue was. Boy was I stupid! Historical, yeah of course. Only one of the most important places in our country. Historical being over 200 years old. Historical being where most of our nation's leaders have lived. The White House?! No way. Couldn't be. But it was. Unless she was pranking me, which it could very well be. But hey, no harm trying to see if she's here.

I pulled up to this really big iron gate where there was this security guard. "Name" He requested. "Nick Jonas" I replied. "You here for the 'mission Manda's first date that's causing her father to panic" or, for short "mission Manda and Nick date'" He said. "Um. I'm just here to go on my date with Manda. I don't know anything about mission names or whatever" I stuttered. "Pull through, the secret service will direct you from there" he said. I did what he said-pulled through.

It was like airport security in there. They had those weird little wand things that they scan you with, the thing you have to walk through, and then like an x-ray machine. They obviously took security pretty seriously here.

Standing with the secret service in the White House waiting for your date at the bottom of the stairs and to meet the parents, and also in this case, the President and the First Lady, isn't exactly the time you're most calmest in your life. Especially if you move the wrong way or sigh or something, they service looks at you funny, says something into this little ear piece that looks like a Bluetooth but isn't that you can't hear, which makes you more nervous because you don't know what they just said so they could've very well said something horrific that I can't even think about. And, meeting the President and the First Lady who just happen to be the parents of the most beautiful girl that you have a crush on and asked out for tonight and who failed to tell you that she was the First Daughter, well, it makes you that much more nervous.

About 15 minutes of standing there, waiting, for what seemed like a year thanks to the whole nervous thing, 2 service agents walked down the stairs, followed by Manda. She looked gorgeous. Blonde hair pulled up with a clip, long flowy dress (handkerchief dress is what I think it's called) that was a blue with a little green, and heels. "Hey" she said excitedly, and ran down the stairs. "Hey" I said speechless. "Uh. I need to talk to you later" I whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll explain later" she whispered back.

2 more secret service agents walked down the stairs, this time, followed by the President and First Lady. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Manda said happily. She nudged me. "Oh. Um, Hi Mr. President. First Lady" I said, nervously. "Hello son" Mr. President said, holding out his hand. I shook it, not sure of what else to do. "So, have a name?" he asked. Sure, I was used to the whole interview thing from dads on dates before, but, not from the most important man in our country. "Yes sir. Nick Jonas" I said. "Well Nick, Manda is very excited about tonight." He said. "Yes sir. I am too sir" I said. "And, I wanted to make sure that you knew 2 secret service agents will be tagging along, just so you 2 are safe" he said. "Yes sir" I said. "Nice manners boy. That'll get you far in life. Are you in to politics?" Mr. President started. "Ok daddy, I think it's time Nick and I be going. We'll be back by 11:00" Manda saved me. "Ok. And uh Nick" Mr. President started. "Sir" I said. "you will make sure to not let anything happen to her. Take care of her for me" he said. "Of course sir. I won't let anything happen" I said. "Have fun" the First Lady said. "Bye" Manda and I both said together.

_I_ wouldn't let anything happen to_ her_, but they never asked _her_ to make sure she didn't let anything happen to_ me_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Chapter 9

_In The Car, After Dinner, Manda and Nick, 2 Secret Service Agents, Nick's P.O.V._

In the car, no one spoke, except for my ipod playing. I looked a Manda, and she looked at me with a face that I knew she meant sorry with. "Um. Dinner was really great" she broke the silence. We had gone to this steak house. "Yeah. Um, it was" I said. "I loved it" Pete, the service agent, said. Paul elbowed Pete. "What? It was good" he said. "We're not supposed to be here" Paul said. "Oh. Right. Pretend we're not here, I said nothing about dinner" Paul said. Manda had said they were new earlier in the night. "So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked Manda. "Uh, I'm not sure. We'll see when we get there" she said. "ok" I said. It was really hard to hold a conversation while 2 secret service agents who were watching your every move and listening to you every word. Aw man. How the heck am I going to kiss her? If I want to that is. And if she wants to. I'm pretty sure I do, but hello, I don't want people watching us on our first kiss. This seriously hadn't occurred to me. This sucks

_Manda's POV_

I felt really bad that the stupid service had to tag along with us. And I could tell Nick was a little annoyed with it. I should've told him who I was. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. I really like Nick. I do. I hope he still does. Oh my gosh. How the heck am I going to kiss him? My first kiss is going to be seen by the secret service. What if something happens and like I miss, and like, the service sees, because they see like everything, and like they tell like all the other agents. Or, I could just go through with my brilliant plan. Mission Ditch the service at the movies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

Chapter 10

_At the movies, Nick's P.O.V._

At least they didn't sit with us in the theater. They stood in the back, and we sat down and watched the movie. Eating popcorn. About 35 minutes into the movies, Manda whispered into my ear. "Just follow my lead ok" she said. I was about to question her, but she kinda like threw herself onto me and onto the floor. We landed with a thud, but we were like totally ok. "Are you out of your mind?" I whispered. "No. I'm not. I'm trying to get us out of here" she whispered. "What? You are out of your mind" I whispered. "No. I'm not. Just follow me ok. Everything will be ok" she whispered. "But what about the service? Won't your dad be ticked?" I asked her. "Do you want to be alone for the rest of the night or not?" she asked me. "Yeah. But like, your dad is going to be so mad if he finds out." I said. "I'll handle it. C'mon, let's have a little fun. I've never been on a date before. And I never get to go out with out the service. And if we want any time alone we have to get rid of them. And Dumb and Dumber over there won't even notice' we're gone." She told me. "Ok. Whatever you say" I said. Believing her was the LAST thing I should've done.

We crawled on the floor of the movie theater, all the way to the isle and out the door. Yes, we crawled on the dirty movie theater floor. Never, ever again. It was disgusting. Anyway, we ran out of the theater, and towards the car.

In the car, I looked at her, and she looked at me with a look of pride. "Mission ditch the service at the movies complete" she said. "Um. Right. Ok then" I said. "Where now?" I asked. "Wherever you want." She said. I sighed. "We ditched the service, and you don't even know where you want to go" I said. "Sorry. Didn't think about it" she apologized. "You better be glad I really like you, or I'd be really ticked off. I crawled on a movie theater floor for you. I don't do that for just anyone" I said. She blushed. "Thanks" she said. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Manda gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Club Thousand." She said. "What?" I asked. "Club thousand. That new teen dance club" she said. "That place is so awesome. It's totally mad, but awesomely cool" I said. "I think we should go. I've never been" Manda said. I could tell she really wanted to go. "Ok. Ok" I said. Agreeing, or even telling her how awesome Club Thousand was, was probably the worst thing I ever said to her, for now at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

Chapter 11

Manda's POV

"So, it's like totally awesome?" I asked Nick. "Yeah. It is. Me, Joe, and Leigh went there once. And so did Kevin and Gwen, but like, we didn't see them the whole time." Nick said. "Refresh my memory on who Gwen is" I asked him, I wasn't entirely sure who she was still. "Only the brattiest 20 year old blonde to ever walk the face of the earth." He said. "Kevin's girlfriend" I asked. "Yeah. They can't go out when it's raining though" he said. "Why" I asked and felt stupid. "Because she'll melt if she gets wet" he laughed. We cracked up. "So she's horrible?' I finally said, between laughs and gasps for air. "That's an understatement." He said. "So, uh, does like Joe have a girlfriend too?" I asked him. I sure was asking him a lot. "Nope. He's flyin' solo. For now at least. He has a crush on this girl who lives down the street" Nick said. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked me. "No." I sighed. "It sucks. You are so lucky. You have 2 brothers" I told him. "Actually, I have 3. I have a younger brother who's 7. Frankie" He said. "See, you're even luckier. All I have is a dog" I said. "I guess." Nick sighed.

As we approached the club, I felt a little nervous, but excited at the same time. "You ok?" Nick asked me, obviously noticing how I felt "Excited" I said. "Good. Because trust me, that feeling will get even better. You'll have a lot of fun" He told me, and grabbed my hand. We'd parked, and now were just sitting there in the car. Staring at eachother, for what seemed like forever, but I never wanted it to end. This felt like a great kiss moment, like in the movies, or books even. "Um. So you ready?" Nick asked, letting go of my hand. "Uh. Yeah" I said. I wonder if the service noticed if we wer gone yet.

Nick and I walked into the club, and it was totally amazing like Nick said. Smoke was everywhere, like foggy, not because something was burning. Lights flashed, music blasted, and like, it was just awesome. And bonus, I was there with people my own age!! Not old politicians like I'm always with. And, I was with the most amazing boy, guy, man, or whatever, that I had ever met in my entire life. "You like?" He asked me, grabbing my hand again, and guiding me over the floor, and out of the door. "Yes. It's so cool" I said. "I'm glad you like it" Nick laughed. A lot of people here must've known Nick, because they kept coming up and talking to him, asking about me, he'd introduce me, etcetera, etcetera. "Sorry about everyone" He said a few minutes later. "It's cool. You're obviously popular" I said. "No actually, I'm not. I'm the opposite. Joe is really popular, and Kevin sort of was, but like, I just know a lot of people, and have a few really close friends who I hang out with, I guess. I know a lot of people through Joe though. He was Mr. Popular in highschool" he said. "I see" I replied. And then, a few minutes later, it happened. Something that he failed to tell me about himself. A little detail, that maybe I wouldn't have panicked so much about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

Chapter 12

_Manda's POV_

He looked like he was going to faint. It was so scary. I went to go get him a coke, to get his blood sugar up. Diabetic. Why didn't he tell me that? I would've understood, I have a cousin who's a diabetic. I really thought he was about to go into hypoglycemia or hypoglycemic comma or whatever it's called. Luckily, we got his sugar up fast enough, and he was fine. But boy did he get a ear full. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him annoyed. "I didn't think you'd understand" he said, scuffing down the coke. "What? Of course I would've Nick. I'm not a judgemental person. Just promise me we'll be honest from now on" I told him. "Promise" He said. "Good. Now, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Well, we could go get icecream, or like, just hang out here. But if we want it to be private, we need to go somewhere else. After all, this is our first date together" Nick said. "Confession time" I said. "Ok. Shoot" he said. "Well, this is actually my first date" I confessed. There was a silence. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Well, then let's make it worth remembering. Let's have some fun" He said. "You really are a great guy. I was worried you'd be like, whoa, first date, loser" I said. "Hey, I'm not judgemental either. Mom used to have a no dating until you're 16 rule, but we kinda broke it. Well, Kevin did, and it all went from there." Nick told me. I laughed. "If dad had it his way, I'd be in the convent, or like, not being able to date until I was 35." I said. He laughed. "President's Daughter can't date no boys?" he laughed. "Hahaha. Very funny" I said sarcastically.

The two of us walked out of the club, holding hands, again. Until, a little problem showed up. The stupid secret service, was right there in the parking lot. We jumped into Nick's car, and drove away, service on our tail, me giving instructions to Nick to drive faster, go different directions and stuff. We found ourselves in a bunch of traffic, and had lost the service. Some first date, huh?

"I am so sorry" I kept apologizing. "It's okay. I understand. Really. And we've lost them. And like, I still don't get why we still have to run from them all the time" Nick said. "Well, do we want them in the back of the car, listening to us, telling us how much they loved the dinner too?" I asked. "Um. No" Nick said. "Didn't think so" I said. "So, where to?" Nick asked. "Well, icecream still sounds good" I replied. "Sounds good to me too" Nick said, flashing his gorgeous smile. Dang this boy was hot. And an amazing person. So down to earth, friendly, sweet, and hot. Oh my gosh. Don't stare at him Manda. Don't. I was starring. "Um, do I have something on my face?" Nick questioned me. I snapped out of it and looked away, out the front windshield instead of at him. "Uh, no. You don't" I replied. "You ok?" He asked. "Never better" I replied, looking at him again. And it was true. Even though tons of stuff had gone wrong, this was the best night of my life. And he could tell it really was the best night of my life too, and I wasn't lying. "I'm really glad you came tonight" He told me. "Me too" I said. By now we'd parked down the street from a Baskin Robbins. There was a silence. "I don't usually run from secret service and crawl on the floors of movie theaters and stuff" Nick said. I laughed. "I bet" I said. "But, I'd do it any day for you" he said quietly. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah" He replied. Another awkward silence. "Wanna go in?" he finally asked. "Sure" I said, and we got out of the car, and walked into Baskin Robbins, hand in hand. Whenever he grabbed my hand, it just felt so right. Like it was meant to be that way. I wasn't sure if he felt that way too, or if it was just first-date kinda syndrome or something. Whatever it was, I liked it, and I didn't want it to go away, ever.

_Nick's POV_

Manda was so gorgeous. How can one person be so fantasticly amazing with a wonderful personality. And for being the President's Daughter, she was very down to earth. Man, she was perfect for me. Walking hand in hand into Baskin Robbins, it just felt totally amazing. Like everything was good in the world, and it was supposed to be that way. Is this what true love felt like? Man do I want to kiss her. It is her first date, so gotta make it worth remembering, right? And remembering for me too. Tonight, I'll kiss her. Yes, it's decided. I shall do it. If the secret service doesn't find us and like bring us to the President, we get chewed out, I never get to see her again, etcetera, etcetera. Which, won't happen…maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

Chapter 13

_Nick's POV_

Me and Manda sat down at a table, and ate our icecream. It was really good. Small talk, icecream, and no secret service. "Explain something to me" I told Manda. "Okay. Shoot" she said. "Why do they call them the 'secret' service if everyone knows who they are, and like, you can totally see them everywhere. Not very secret" I said. "I honestly don't know. But me and my friend Sara call them the not so secret service" she said. We laughed.

After we finished our icecream, we started down the street again. We parked down by a street ally. You know, the creepy ones that are really scary and like people get kidnapped by and stuff. Yeah, that type.

It was getting pretty late. 10:00 actually. So, the streets were pretty dark, stores closed, no one really out on the streets. Or was there?

As we walked past the ally, there was a strange shadowy figure standing there. Someone jumped out and grabbed Manda. Manda screamed, I tried to get her free from them, but I couldn't. A car pulled up, and the shoved her into it. I was left standing there, alone, watching Manda being kidnapped. It was the scariest moment of my life. Now what was I supposed to do. The only thing I could do- go after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1

Chapter 14

_Nick's POV_

I jumped into my car, and drove after the kidnappers. I saw this once in a movie, and like, on 24, and like all those crime scene investigation shows and stuff that like Mom won't let Frankie watch because he's too young and they're scary for little kids and stuff. I didn't make it seem like I was following them. I kept far away, kept at a steady speed, all that sort of stuff.

They stopped at an old house in an area in a scarier area outside of D.C. I'd never been there, and mom told me never to go. But, at this moment, saving Manda was more important to me then listening to my mom. Sounds bad, but hey, put yourself in my shoes. The kidnappers looked like they could only be 25, not at all what I expected. The took Manda into the house, and I got out of my car, sneaked up to the front porch, and waited until I saw the front door close.

I walked up the creaky steps, and onto the porch, carefully opening the door, trying not to make a sound. The door creaked open, but no one heard me. I could hear the kidnappers talking. "Manda Wilkins" one said. "Silly silly girl, going out into the world without any protection, where someone could just snatch you up. Like us" he continued. What did they want with her? "What do you want?" she asked them. "Not much, just for you to call daddy, tell him to resign from being President and give the job to me" He said. "Wh-what" she stuttered. "You heard me chicky." He said. "But it doesn't work that way. Dad-the President- can't just resign and give the job to any given person. It goes to the vice president" She said quickly. "Well, this will be an exception. And if he wants his precious daughter back enough, he will" the kidnapper said. The others snickered. There must've been about 3. "No" Manda said. "What?" he questioned. "You heard me boy. Not gonna happen. Kill me, I don't care. This country is more important. You will never, I repeat never, be President. This is a free country, not to have a President who's a kidnapper to important people, like the First Daughters. And for another thing, you're what, 25 maybe. You can't be President that young" Manda told him. Wow, she really did know a lot about politics. Wonder if she'll follow in her dad's footsteps. Probably not. Focus Nick. Focus. "I don't care. Now call" he said. "What part of no don't you understand?' Manda asked. "That's it, you asked for it" he said. Manda screamed. She'd just been slapped across the face. "And that's just the beginning. Call and I won't do that and the other bad stuff we have planned" he told her. "Do what you want to me. This country's safety is more important than one girl's" Manda said. I saw a shiny item come out of the pocket of one of the other kidnappers. It was a knife. It made contact with Manda's arm, and her screams filled the room. Another slap across the face. "CALL YOU BITCH!!" The kidnapper yelled at her. Not only was she being physically abused, but she was being emotionally too with words. She really loved this country, because she kept refusing, and being continually abused. I had to do something, and I had to do it now. Manda was too important to me to let this happen to her. After that decision, I'm not entirely sure what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1

Chapter 15

_Nick's POV_

Dodging punches, and flying knives, I somehow managed to get to Manda, while being yelled at by her kidnapper, with words I won't mention. "Nick, what are you doing?" Manda gasped. "Saving your butt" I told her, grabbing a knife of the floor, and I started to cut her free from the chair she was in. Blood covered her arms, and her face was bright red from where she was slapped. Suddenly, everything went black, and all I remembering was falling with a thud to the floor.

_Manda's POV_

I couldn't believe Nick had come back to save me. He was amazing. He started to cut me free from the chair I was in, and then one of the kidnappers punched him, causing him to fall to the floor, and was knocked out. I screamed again, tears pouring down my face. "What the he'll is wrong with you?!" I yelled at them. "It's what he gets for trying to save you" the guy who punched Nick yelled back at me. Then a miracle. I thought Nick was out and was going to be for a while. But he managed to get up, cut me completely lose with a singled slash through the rope, and got up and punched the guy who punched him right back. I felt a smile creek up my face. He was a miracle in the making.

"C'mon" he said, grabbing my hand, and starting with me out the door. "I don't think so" the man who slapped and cut me told us, standing in front of the door. Nick and I stopped dead. "Why leave so soon?" he smirked. "Um, we're leaving now, so move" Nick said, trying to lead me around him. "Uh, no. Not gonna happen" he said. "Uh, yeah, I think it's going to happen. And now" Nick said. He sounded so serious. Amazing, how could he stay so calm? I realized the knife was still in his free hand. And the arm he was holding my hand with had a stream of blood trickling down it. I gasped. "What?" The evil man asked me. "Nothing" I said quietly. "Neither of you are leaving" he said. "Until you call" he added. "Not gonna happen" Nick said, and socked the guy in the face, cause him to fall back. "I didn't' know I could do that" he said, sounding shocked. "Well I'm glad you did" I told him.

"I'm not glad you did" The kidnapper said, standing up. Nick slowly backed up, with me following, until we hit something solid about 5 tiny steps later. The other two were behind us, we didn't even have to turn around to know. Nick then did something totally unexpected. I think I know who watched a lot of 24 and Bourne movies.

Nick elbowed one guy in the gut so hard he fell to the floor, punched the other guy in the face, then the stomach, and he fell too. He then took the knife, threw it at the other guy, hitting his arm, but just skimming on the side, not stabbing, just like I knew he wanted, just to get us time to get out of there. "RUN!" He yelled, pulling me out the door. Jumping into his car and driving away, I couldn't stop thanking him. "Manda, really, it was no big deal" he told me. "Yes it was. You saved my life Nick" I said. Oh god, this would be the perfect kiss moment. He obviously wasn't thinking that. We really need to get you fixed up." He said, looking at my arms. "Oh, yeah. No big" I said. "Yeah, sure, whatever. We'll stop at this park, and like, I have a first aid kit in the back" he said. "Thanks" I said, looking at him as we pulled into the park. "No problem" he said, looking me in the eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. Man, he WAS gorgeous.

Nick broke the silence. "So, uh, let's go and get to the first aid kit, and yeah" he stuttered. "Uh, yeah. Ok. I'll meet you by that fountain" I said, and made my way over to the fountain.

_Nick's POV_

I popped the trunk open, and grabbed the first aid kit. I couldn't believe I had done that. That was so not me, guess 24 and the Bourne Identity and stuff was getting to my head a little. But I'd saved her. She was safe, and so was I. Her arms looked horrible. But I could fix that. Mom had taught me first aid for a reason, but I don't think this was the reason that she had in find exactly. But whatever right?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

Chapter 16

_Manda's POV_

"Wow. You're really good at fixing people up" I said, as Nick wrapped my arm up, after cleaning it. "Yeah, well, I guess so" he said. "Nick, you're too modest" I told him. He laughed. "I'm the most serious out of all my brothers. They're total goofballs, and I'm like not." He told me. "I could see you as President" I said. He looked up at me. "Thanks" he said.

After bandaging himself, with some small talk during that, another awkward silence came between us. A cool breeze blew across the park, the swings moved in the breeze. Nick and I stared at eachother, into the other's eyes.

Nick leaned slowly into me, inch by inch, and I moved closer too. Moving until our lips met, and we shared our first kiss. I felt Nick's hand move up to my face, and his hand run through my blonde hair. I put my hand on his neck. Our first kiss together, and my first kiss all together. It was magical, and if this is what love felt like, then I never wanted it to go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

Chapter 17

_Nick's POV_

Manda's kiss was amazing. A feeling I'd never felt before, like it was meant to be or something. As she pulled away, I moved back in, and kissed her lightly. She smiled her million dollar smile that made me go weak in the knees. Aw man, now I sound like some cheesy love song. I have like love issues or something, but like the good kind, if that makes sense, which it probably doesn't.

It was getting really late by now. It was about 10:45. "Um, we should get going, I guess, I mean, we won't want to get into any more trouble than we already are in" I suggested. "Uh, yeah, I guess" Manda said, sounding disappointed. "It's just, I mean, we're probably already in tons of trouble, and who knows what's going to happen" I said. "I understand, just, a few more minutes" Manda said. "Ok" I agreed. We sat there for another 10 minutes in silence. Sat there until, I kissed her again. And then she kissed me back again too.

"So, what do you think your parents are going to do to you when they find out what happened?" Manda asked me. "I don't even want to think about that." I laughed. "Me either" she agreed, laughing. "I'm in a band" I randomly said. "Seriously? That's awesome. What do you play?" Manda asked. "I play guitar, but I also sing a lot, and I sometimes play drums. And piano" I said. "That is so cool. I always wanted to play an instrument. I love to sing, but like I've never been able to learn an instrument, even though I really want to" Manda sighed. "I could teach you" I said quietly. "Really?" Manda gasped. "Yeah, if you want to" I added. "Oh my gosh, Nick, could you please. That'd be amazing if you could" She told me. "Ok, it's a plan. We can-" I started. "If we can" I said quietly. "We will. Trust me" Manda whispered. "I do trust you" I whispered back.

We talked for about another 45 minutes, about nothing and everything. I felt like I could really open up and talk to her. And I knew she felt the same way. "Tell me your deepest secret" Manda told me. "Um, I'm afraid of spiders" I said. "C'mon. Something better" she requested. "Ok. I'm in love" I said quietly. She looked at me "Oh" she said. "Do you know who with?" I asked her. She shook her head. "You" I whispered. "So that's not only my secret too" she asked quietly. "No" I said, and kissed her passionately. And that was the last time we kissed that night-seeing that someone found us, or should I say several someones.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

Chapter 18

_Manda's POV_

"Crap" I said as the secret service made it's way over to us. "My words exactly" Nick said. "You two have been very naughty, and let me tell you, there will be consequences for both of you, and that's a promise" Carl, a service agent told us, a smirk on his face. "Um, is it totally necessary daddy finds out about this. Or anyone. Why don't we just keep it out little secret and laugh about it one day. I mean really, years from now, we'll laugh about all of this. See. Hahaha" I started, motioning for Nick to laugh with me. "Oh. Um. Hahahahah" Nick laughed. "Hahaha. No. Not that easy kiddos." Carl said. "So you think you can outsmart the service?" Paul said. "Um, well we did outsmart you and Pete" Nick said. "yeah. Oh. Burn. Dis. Would ya'll like some ice for that burn. Oh yeah, you just got poned. BURN!!" I said, trying to help the situation, but like, it obviously wasn't working. The agents all exchanged glances. "Okay, how's this, ya'll take us each home where we belong, and then you go and get a big glass of milk and cookie and we'll forget about this. Me and Manda will be happy, we'll see eachother again, live happily ever after, and everything's good." Nick suggested. "Ok" Paul shrugged. Carl hit him. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked, putting his hand on the place where Carl hit him. "We're not going to get milk and cookies" he said. "Well, why not?" Pete asked. Carl rolled his eyes. "It might be best for you two to stop talking for now, so you don't make the situation worse than it already is. Because let me tell you, your father and mother are worried sick, and so are yours mister." Carl started. "We've spent tons trying to find you both, because it's means of national security. Do you know what could've happened if a terrorist or something knew you were out with no protection except a 16 year old boy?" he asked. "Actually I do. I've been lectured on this before. And let me tell you Carl, Nick actually saved my life. I was kidnapped, and he followed us, and saved my butt. He showed those kidnappers who was boss, and got me out of there safely. Yeah sure, I got abused, and yeah sure, so did he, but you know what, he saved me. He didn't leave me like he could've. That shows something. That's bravery. And if that's not a great American than I don't know what is. Protecting the first daughter, that's a great deed, and if you're going to punish Nick for doing so, and going out with me, letting me have more fun then I had in years, ever since Daddy got elected for President, then you're taking away something from me and him. It's not fair at all. And nothing you do will stop us from loving eachother. You can separate us, you can take us as far away apart as possible from eachother, but you know what, you can't take him away from my heart, and you can't from in my mind. I'll always be thinking about him no matter what." I said, glad to get that off my chest. "And I'll always be thinking of her. "We're inseparable" Nick said. "Aw, how sweet, now c'mon. Don't make it any worse" Carl said, dragging us both to a car.

In the car, it was silent, until Nick whispered something into my ear. "Even when we're miles and miles apart, you'll still be holdin' on to my heart. I promise it'll never be dark, I know, we're inseparable." I looked at him, and I could feel a tear fall. It was so beautiful what he had just said. I didn't care you saw, I kissed him, because it might've been the last time we ever got to. Except I knew we were inseparable, so we'd always be together in a way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

Chapter 19

_Nick's POV_

"Honey. Where have you been?" Mom gasped pulling me into a hug. "It's past midnight" "Yeah mom, I know" I said. "The secret service called. You've been out with the President's Daughter?" Dad asked me. "Yeah, I was. But I didn't know she was the President's Daughter when I asked her out. But I really don't care who she is. I wouldn't have cared if she was the daughter of some criminal or something. I love her. And love being with her. I'm ready to receive any punishment from you two. And I know she's ready for hers too. But no matter what happens to the both of us, we're inseparable, and always will be." I said, and headed upstairs, not even letting my parents say anything, and without even saying goodnight. I'd never talked to my parents like that, but I couldn't really help it. I pulled my tie off and swung my door open. Kevin was sitting on my bed, and Joe on the floor. "What the he.ll are ya'll doing in my room?" I asked annoyed enough already. "Wondering where you were, and like wondering why you didn't tell us she was the President's Daughter" Kevin said. "Yeah, well, I didn't know she was, and you know what, what happened tonight, a lot of it is between me and Manda. I love her ok. And I had a great time tonight. I had adventure, fun, and fell in love" I told them. "Wow, dude, you're like serious about her?" Joe asked, standing up. "yeah I am" I breathed. "Well then, we'll like totally back you up on this. Like we'll try to help with this whole punishment thing mom and dad have been thinking up because seriously Nicholas, you could've at least called us or something instead of running away from the secret service all night over DC with some girl" Kevin said. "Excuse me, but she's not just some girl. She's more than that. She's special to me. And we didn't just run all over DC all night. I saved her. Yeah, like from kidnappers. Oh Joe shut your mouth for a second and let me talk ok." I was yelling this at them, not even trying to contain myself. "Manda was kidnapped after we went and got icecream, and I followed her and the kidnappers. She was abused, she was sliced and slapped. I got to her and saved her. I cut her free, and taught those guys a lesson. I saved her. I fixed her up, cleaned her wounds and everything. After that, we sat there, and you wanna know what? I kissed her. Yeah, I did. And it was magical. Something I'd never felt before, and let me tell you, I liked it. And I know she did too. Now, the stupid service comes along, and drags us apart, but they'll never be able to make us stop thinking about eachother unless they erase our memoires or something which they can't and now I'm going on and on like some love song but whatever because that's besides the point" "Nick, calm down, breath. Let's talk about this-" Joe started, but I slapped him before he could finish. "No. Let me finish what I'm saying. No matter what anyone does to us, it can't stop us from loving eachother. And if mom and dad and her parents think they can control our feeling well they're wrong. And ya'll can't either. It's my life, my decisions now" I finished. There was an awkward silence. Kevin broke it "Nick, I know exactly how you're feeling. It's like me and Gwen. We're in total love, and I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her" Kevin said calmly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "NO YOU DON'T! GWEN IS JUST A BIG SLUT AND A BITCH AND YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE'S A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH HER YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE NOT. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. YOU'RE IN SOME FAKE LOVE THAT WE'VE ALL BEEN IN A LOT OF. AND IF YOU WANT TO GO RUN OFF WITH SOME FUCKING BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US AND ONLY IS DATING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT IN HER EYES, WELL FINE, RUIN YOUR LIFE, RUN OFF WITH HER. MARRY HER. BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BACK YOU UP OR BE HERE WHEN SHE LEAVES YOU AND TAKES YOUR MONEY LIKE SHE'S BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST YEAR. DON'T EXPECT ME TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU KEVIN, I WON'T, I'LL JUST SAY I TOLD YOU SO" I yelled at him louder than I'd ever yelled at him before, and pushed his hands off my shoulders. Kevin stumbled backwards, and Joe was speechless. "What the h.ll is wrong with you Nick? Where is all this coming from" Kevin asked me. "Kevin, Oh my god, it's always been there. Right in front of you face when it was liplocked with Gwen. You've just been too blind to see it" I told him. Mom ran into my room. "What in the world is going on in here, and Nick why are you yelling at Kevin and why are you yelling the words I heard you yelling and you think you'd try to behave and be nice because you're already in so much trouble" Mom said. Frankie walked into my room now, whipping the sleep from his eyes with one hand, and his WebKinz elephant in the other hand. "Mommy, what's going on? Why is Nick yelling and why is he so mad?" Frankie asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out honey, now go back to bed" Mom told Frankie. "No. I wanna stay up" Frankie yawned. "KEVIN!" Mom yelled for Dad. "C'mon squirt. Back to bed" Dad said, scooping Frankie up in his arms. "What is going on?" Mom asked again. "Oh my god. Isn't is obvious?" I asked. "Call me stupid" Mom said sarcastically. "Well let's see, I'm pissed off at the fact that ya'll are mad at me for doing no wrong and practically saving someone's life, no, actually saving someone's life. And not just any someone, but The President's Daughter. Big someone. And like, she's more than that to me, she's a great person. And also I'm mad at the fact that I may never get to see her again, and we're being dragged apart. And also the fact that I may actually, no do actually love her. And nothing anyone does will stop me from loving her. Nothing. And Also, the fact that Kevin thinks he's so in love with his bitch of a girlfriend. Who doesn't care about anything but herself." I said, and not pausing at all. "Boys, out, go to bed, Nick, I need to talk to you, alone" Mom said, motioning Kevin and Joe out, and shutting the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 1

Chapter 20

_Nick's POV_

Mom sat down on my bed, and told me to sit next to her. There was a silence for a while. Mom sighed. "Honey" she started. "Are you sure about this girl?" "Mom, I've never been surer of anything in my life. She's incredible" I said. She sighed again, and put her hand on my knee. "Well, I'm not going to get in the way of you and what could be true love" she said. "Thank you" I replied quietly. "But, I want you to know that you are grounded for being out until 12:30 and not calling to tell what was up. No computer or TV for a week" she told me. I sighed. "Ok. Fine. I understand" I said quietly. "Now get some sleep" Mom said, and kissed me on the forehead. "Night" I said. "Night" she said and walked out the door. Glad that was over. I wonder how Manda's doing…

_Manda's POV_

I walked down the long hallway to the oval office. "Manda! Where have you been?" agents kept asking me as I got closer to the office. "Guys, let me handle this, please. I'm gonna probably be in enough trouble as it already is" I said, and pushed open the doors to the oval office. "Manda!" My mom shrieked and pulled me into a hug. "Hey mom" I said. "Manda Rose Wilkins, where on earth have you been? Didn't I specifically say 11, no 12:30!?" Dad yelled at me. "Dad I'm sorry ok. Nick and I got into a bad situation" I said. "What kinda situation?" Mom asked me. I told them the whole story of ditching the service to being kidnapped to Nick bandaging me up. After my story, no one talked. Until dad said "So this boy saved your life?" "Yes. He did. He's amazing dad. I really, really love him" I said quietly. "Well then honey, I think we need to thank him for saving our daughter's life" Mom said. "Really? How?" I asked. "We'll think of something. But I think you know that none of this would've happened if you hadn't ditched the service and then you would've been safe" Dad lectured me. "I know dad ok? But you're so paranoid with my safety and like you won't let me do anything ever" I told him, getting pretty annoyed. "It's because I care about you" he yelled. "You're my only daughter" "Yeah we'll I'm sick of being treated like a baby. I'm 16 years old! Not 6! Let me have my own life" I yelled back. "Well you can't be let off the hook because you're not just any 16 year old girl you're the President's Daughter" Dad yelled. "Yeah, well sometimes I wish that I wasn't!" I yelled and ran out of the office.

_Jane (First Lady) POV_

"Honey" I started. "No Jane, she can't do this. It's for her own safety. She's a prime target for any terrorist. I mean, look at what happened tonight" Steve said. "I know, but she's 16 years old, she needs to have fun in her life. You need to let her run free a little sometimes" I told him. "I know, but she's my little girl" Steve said. "She won't be little forever" I told him. "What are we going to do about this, I mean, the media can't find out" he said. "And they won't" I assured him. "And we can't keep her locked up like Sleeping Beauty in a tower, or in this case the White House forever" he continued. "No we can't" I agreed. "But we have to keep her safe" he said. "Like any parent would, president or not" I said. "And this boy…" he started. "Steve, he's not just a boy. His name is Nick Jonas, he's a great kids, I approve, he saved our daughter's life, he seems like a great person, and really cares about Manda. And I know you approve of him too and you wouldn't want to take him away from Manda" I said. "No, I don't" Steve agreed. "Well, then let's do something about it" I said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1

Chapter 21

_Nick's POV_

Day 1 of punishment. No computer, no TV, at least they didn't take away my guitar. Cause like without it, I don't know what I'd do. And like, my Sidekick, I'm glad they didn't take that away either. I stayed in my room all day practically, ignoring the family. Just sorta thinking about everything me and Manda talked about, everything I said to Kevin. I don't feel bad about telling that to Kevin. Someone needed to wake him up from this little dream of his and give him a dose of reality.

I picked up my guitar and started playing our first song we'd ever written as the Jonas Brothers together. Please Be Mine.

Can't Stop The Rain From Falling

Can't Stop My Heart From Calling You

It's Calling You

Can't Stop The Rain From Falling

Can't Stop My Heart From Calling You

And I will be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you

Till the end

The end of time

Please Be Mine

I sang over and over. I had a song in my heart, and just didn't know how to write it down. No, not Please Be Mine, but something else. Something new. A song about Manda…

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

I know ya'll know the rest of the words to this song…

I wrote. Inseparable. That's what I called it. And it's about Manda, and me. Cause that's what we are, inseparable.

Someone knocked on my door after I'd started to play my song again. "Come in" I yelled. It was Kevin. Great. "Hey buddy" he said and sat down next to me on the floor. "Hey" I said quietly. "Whatcha writing?" he asked me, looking at my Sidekick. "Um, a song" I said. "Can I see it?" Kevin asked me. "Sure, if you want. It's not terrific" I said, handing him my Sidekick. After Kevin read it, all he said was wow for a while. "That's really good Nick" he said. "Thanks" I replied. "Is it about Manda and you?" he asked. "Uh, yeah, it is" I told him. "You did a great job with it" he complimented me, handing my Sidekick back. "Thanks" I replied.

"Nick, I know you didn't mean to really yell at me last night about Gwen. And that like, you were just mad about everything and stuff. I mean, I know you don't like her and all-" Kevin started, but I interrupted. "Kev, listen to me. What I said, I did mean. I don't regret telling you that." I said. "Well, um, I'm really sorry you feel that way about her" he told me. "Kevin, I'm not the only one. Joe thinks the same thing. We talk about it all the time" I said. "Well, then I guess you're both going to be mad at me or like disappointed or disown me or something. You may like kick me out of the band or" he started to say. "Kevin, we wouldn't kick you out of the band unless you like really pissed us off or something" I said. Kevin laughed. "Well, you may just take me out of the will then or something, because, well" he said, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. He opened it, and what I saw, I thought I really never actually would for this girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 1

Chapter 22

_Nick's POV_

"Wh-what is that?" I stuttered as he opened the box. "It's a diamond ring. An engagement ring" Kevin told me. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. "I'm asking Gwen to marry me" he said. "WHAT?! Kevin, what, no, why, how could you, no, no you can't. it'll completely and totally ruin everything!" I yelled at him. "Nick, calm down ok? I'm still going to be your brother, and I'll always love you-" Kevin started to say. "NO!! You can't Kevin. No, no, no!! Things will never ever be the same again. You're going to totally and completely ruin your life forever!" I yelled, and I felt tears fall down myself. "Buddy, c'mon, be reasonable" he said, trying to comfort me, but let me tell you, nothing was going to if he really was going to marry this bi tch. "No Kevin, you be reasonable! You can't Kev, you can't" I cried. "Nick, come here" he said, holding his arms out to give me a hug. "NO! Get out of my room" I yelled at him, and grabbed a pillow off my floor and threw it at him. "Hey, hey" Kevin said, "Calm down" "GET OUT!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry you fell this way Nick, but it's going to be ok" Kevin said. "GET OUT NOW!!" I yelled, throwing the pillow again. "Ok, ok. And when you get an attitude adjustment, let me know, ok?" Kevin said, and walked out of my room. I jumped up onto my bed and cried for what seemed forever. This just couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

_Kevin's POV_

"How'd he take it?" Mom asked as I came into the room. "I shouldn't have told him until after I'd asked her" I sighed. "Oh honey, it'll be ok. He'll get over it. Besides, if you love her, that's all that matters" Mom told me. "I guess" I sighed, and plopped down on the couch. "Kevin, it'll be ok. So are you still asking her tonight?" Dad asked. "Planning on it" I mumbled. "Well go for it. I'm really happy for you, and you'll definetly have my blessing" dad said. "Thanks" I replied, and gave him and mom a huge hug. "So you're getting married. Are you going to have like kids and stuff? Will get a dog? Or cat? A fish, dog, and cat!? Can I have sleepovers at your house? Will you let me fingerpaint with you like you used to do with me here? Why don't you finger paint with me any more Kevin? Huh? Why? Why? Why?" Frankie kept asking me all sorts of questions. "Uh, I dunno Frank. I'll think about it" I kept telling him.

"Well, how'd it go?" Joe asked. He'd just gotten home with our best friend, Leigh. It was so obvious Joe had a crush on her. What I couldn't tell as that if she was crushing on him or not. "Well, here's an overview of what happened. I walked in, read this awesome song her wrote about Manda, went into a casual conversation about how like I know he didn't mean to yell at me and call Gwen the things he did but then he said that he did mean it and like then I showed him like the ring and like he started yelling at me and crying and throwing pillows at me and telling me to get out of his room and stuff. So yeah. That's what happened. He obviously didn't take it well" I told Joe. "Well then" he said. "Anyway, congrats, I'm excited for you" Leigh said, giving me a hug. "I still have to ask her" I laughed. "Hello, she'll say yes, she's crazy about you" Leigh told me. "Thanks, ya suck up" I joked. "And proud of it" she said. "I'm going to go talk to Nick" Dad said and started up the stairs.

_Kevin's (Mr. Jonas) POV_

I could hear music blasting from Nick's iPod stereo as I got to his room. I knocked on his door, and then let myself in. Nick looked over at me, and I saw him wipe tears from his eyes. "Oh, uh, dad, um, I didn't hear you knock" he stuttered, sitting up on his bed. "Nick, we need to talk" I told him, and sat down next to him. "Ok, shoot" I sniffled. "First of all, come hear" I said, holding out my arms for a hug. He fell into them, and started crying again. "It's ok son, it'll be alright. He'll still be your brother, and he'll always love you. That'd never get taken away" I told him. "Dad, you don't understand. I don't think he won't love me anymore, it's that his witch of a girlfriend doesn't care about anything and any of us. He's going to ruin his life by marrying her. She's a bitch." Nick broke down. "Nick, she is not a bitch and don't say that about people" I scolded him. "But it's true!" He whined. "And, like, everything will be completely different forever. I HATE Gwen. So does Joe, and I know Leigh does. She scared Frankie, and I know you and mom aren't so fond of her either" Nick told me. "Nick, we like her ok? And if Kevin is happy, so are we. We'll be happy with whoever you marry and if you're happy we'll all be happy. And how do you know Joe and Leigh and Frankie hate her?" I asked. "Dad, we talk about her all the time. Frankie came to me and Joe once and asked us to tell Kevin to break up with her because she scared him. Joe thinks she the brattiest thing on the planet, and Leigh thinks the exact same" he said. "And let me tell you, dad, I'm not going to be happy once they get married. I won't be the one telling them that I'm happy for them, and I can guarantee that" "Nick, he's your brother" I started. "So, who cares? I don't like her. We used to have a promise that we wouldn't date someone that didn't pass the brother test. At the beginning, Joe thought she was alright, and I wasn't fond of her, but I was ok with her because I thought it wouldn't last long. But then like a week later, I wanted her gone for like ever and to never ever come back" he said, tears pouring from his face. "Nick, I'm sorry you feel this way, but it's going to happen" I told him. "Just, just leave me alone. Please" Nick said, and fell back onto his bed. "You're not going to show me this song you wrote, you always want to" I said, trying to change the subject. "Later, I just, need to be alone right now" he told me, and I left the room, leaving him alone.

_Nick's POV_

I HATE GWEN!! She has GOT to go. Maybe, I could call Manda, and she'd tell the secret service or the military or something to kidnap her and like, send her to Timbuktu or like, Norway or Antartica, or as far away from me as she could possibly get. I don't care what they do with her, I just want her GONE!! And like, now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 1

Chapter 23

_Manda's POV_

I didn't come out of my room all day, and no one could make me, even if they tried all day. And let me tell you, they did. I half expected Nick to call me, and half expected him never to call again. I was leaning more towards the first idea, but guessed that he was grounded or something. "Honey, please open up. It's mom" Mom knocked on my door. She'd been doing this for about 2 hours already, so I finally took pitty on her and let her in. I sighed as I opened the door. "What?" I asked. "Get rid of the attitude Manda." Mom said and walked in. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. Historical, yeah, whatever. Who cares. I'm sure other people have slammed the doors harder than I have, even if the chandelier of my room did shake when I did. "Manda, sit down" Mom said, motioning me to my bed. "Ok, what" I said, plopping on the bed. "You're not grounded, but you're not going to Paris in a few weeks like we all planned to" she told me. I groaned. "But, we're very thankful that you're safe. Nick did a very heroic thing that he didn't have to do, but did. For that, we're very greatful" she said. "By we you mean you and dad right?" I asked. "Yeah" she replied. "And, to show our appreciation, we're going to invite his family to dinner" Mom told me. "Really?" I asked, perking up. "Yes, we just need his phone number-" "Got it" I said, grabbing the piece of paper with his number scribbled onto it "Ok then." Mom laughed. "But it's his cell phone" I told her. She handed the paper back to me. "Then you call him and ask for his home phone number" she said. "Ok, will do" I replied, grabbing my cell phone. "I'll leave you to call Nick, and then you come to dad's office to give us the number ok?" she said, kissing me on the forehead. "Ok mommy" I said, and dialed the number.

_Calling Nick…._

"Hello" Nick sniffled as he answered the phone. "Hello" Manda said happily. "Um, Manda?" Nick asked curiously. "Yeah, uh, Nick, are you ok, You sound kind of unhappy or something" Manda told him. "Oh, uh, I'm fine" Nick said, trying to sound better, and like he hadn't just been crying his eyes out "Ok, well, I was wondering, can I have your home phone number?" Manda asked. "Uh, sure. It's 555-566-2752" Nick told her. "Ok, thanks" Manda said. "Why'd you want it?" Nick asked her. "Just so I can have it." Manda told him. "Ok. Well, I gotta go." Nick told her. "Oh, ok" Manda said sadly. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you or anything, it's just I'm kind of dealing with something right now, and I need to go say sorry to some people" Nick said quickly. "Oh, ok then. Talk to you later!!" Manda said. "Ok, bye" Nick said and hung up the phone.

_Nick's POV_

What was with the phone call? Something was up with her…but what. I decided to go and tell Kevin good luck, even though I didn't really mean it. He could use the support I guess. Even if I think Gwen is a devil.

I walked down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the family room. My eyes were red, and there was no doubt that I was crying a few minutes ago. "Hey guys" I said quietly. "Oh, hey Nick" Kevin said. "You ok honey?" Mom asked, obviously noticing my wet eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think" I replied, and walked over to Kevin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you so much. I just like, don't like Gwen. But if you do, then I guess I'm happy for you" I said. Boy that took a lot of courage. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. "Really?" Kevin asked, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I mean, if you're happy, it doesn't necessarily mean that I am, but well, I mean, like, I'm happy for you, I think, but like, uh, you love Gwen, I guess, I mean, if you're asking her to marry you then you obviously love her and stuff but like I'm happy that you're happy" I stuttered. "If that made any sense at all" I added. Kevin laughed. "Thanks. That mean a lot. More then you know." Kevin said, holding out his arms for a hug. I shrugged and fell into them, giving him a huge bear hug. "Thanks buddy. Really does mean a lot" Kevin whispered into my ear. "Welcome" I whispered, pulling away. "So, we're all ok now?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I think so" I replied. "Come here sweetie" Mom said, holding her arms out this time. I swear, I was getting more attention for Kevin's choice then Kevin was. Guess it was because of my major meltdown, which I still wasn't totally over. She pulled me onto the couch next to her, and gave me a hug. "Thank you sweetheart. I'm proud of you, that took a lot of courage, and I know that you don't really like her, but it'll get better, trust me" Mom whispered so quietly to me, that no one heard but me. I didn't reply, but I know that she knew what I was thinking. "Trust me, it'll get better. Ok?" she said. I nodded, and gave her another hug. "I love you mommy" I told her. "I love you too honey" she said. I had like the best mom in the whole entire world. And like, the worst future sister in law in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 1

Chapter 24

_Nick's POV, Kevin About To Go Ask Gwen_

"Ok, I'm leaving" Kevin said. "Got the ring?" Dad asked. "Yep" Kevin said, and patted his pocket. "Ok, good luck" Mom said and kissed his cheek. "Good luck dude" Joe said, and patted him on the back. "Thanks man" He said. I didn't say anything until after Frankie had said good luck. "Uh, good luck." I said. "Thanks. I'll see ya'll later" Kevin said, starring at me. I could tell he could tell that I wasn't sure about this whole thing still, and like I really, really didn't like her. But that since he was happy, I was sorta happy. Either I was the worst actor in the house right now, or everyone else actually was happy for Kevin. "Bye" Mom and Dad said at the same time. Kevin left, with the world's biggest smile on his face. I sighed. Mom put her arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok kiddo. Just wait, you'll see. You'll learn to love her" Mom told me, and her and dad went upstairs. "Just like ya'll will, because I know you hate her. Because everyone does but Kevin because he's blind or something. Or naturally blonde or something, unlike Gwen with her fake blonde hair that's so bleached looking it looks cheap and tacky. And like, I know I'm not acting as well as everyone else, but at least I'm the one that told Kevin the truth" I said, to really noone, and I thought no one had heard. "Um, are you ok?" Frankie asked me. I looked down at him, and picked him up. "Yeah, I'm fine' I sighed. "Ok, I'm going to go watch TV" he said, and I put him down. "Yeah, I guess I'm a better actor" Joe said. I turned around on my heel, not knowing that he was still behind me. "That took courage to do. Like telling Kevin you were ok with the whole Gwen thing. I'm surprised that I even was able to do it. I half wished that I'd told Kevin the same thing you did. I'm really proud of you for that Nick, really." Joe told me. "Thanks. And let me tell you, that had to have been the most painful thing I've ever done in my entire life" I laughed. Joe laughed too. "I bet. And really, it must've been hard to tell him you were alright with it. I could tell you weren't. And you're right, mom and dad don't like her, and neither does Frankie. She scares him and me" Joe said. "She scares everyone" I said. "No joke" Joe laughed. "So, talked to Manda lately?" Joe asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, actually, a few minutes before I came downstairs" I said. "And…you sing her that great song that I still haven't heard yet that I'd like to" Joe hinted that he wanted me to show him my new song. I laughed. "No. She just called to ask for our home phone number" I said. "Oh, that's kinda weird. Maybe like, the service wants it to do a background check on us or something" Joe joked. "haha. Very funny" I said. "So, you gonna show me or not?" Joe asked. "Come one" I said, and started up the stairs.

_Manda's POV_

"Ok. Here's Nick's phone number" I said, handing daddy a piece of paper with the number scribbled onto it. "Thank you" Dad said, and put it into a drawer. "So, when will they come for dinner?" I asked. "It depends on what his parents say" Mom told me. "Oh, ok" I said. "How was he?" Dad asked. "Um, fine, I guess. He sounded upset, but he said he was dealing with some family stuff at that time. Like, he had to apologize to someone for something" I told them. "Oh, well, that's good." Dad said. "Yeah" I sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 1

Chapter 25

_Nick's POV_

"We're home!" Kevin called as him and Gwen walked into our house. Great, _she_ was here too. Why couldn't _Kevin_ just tell us whether or not she said yes. I could tell Joe was thinking the same thing. Joe rolled his eyes. "Hi!" Mom said as she stood up from sitting on the couch, Dad following. They were supposed to act like 'they had no idea Kevin was going to ask'. "Guess what" Gwen said, a huge smile on her face. "What?" Mom asked. Gwen held out her hand. That stupid ring was on her stupid hand. Ugh. I was watching from over the couch, turned around, along with Joe. Frankie was already in bed. I rolled my eyes, and sat forward again and continued watching CSI. Joe turned around too, and looked at me with a disappointed face. We both wished that she'd say no, but we both knew she wouldn't. Mom and Dad went into the whole congratulations speak and the hugs and kisses that followed. Joe and I both knew that we'd have to tell them congrats soon, but tried to put it off as long as possible. "Maybe if we're really, really quiet, they'll forget we're here and we won't have to say anything" Joe whispered to me. I laughed quietly. "Maybe. Let's try" I whispered back. Didn't work. "Hey guys, come here" Kevin yelled into the family room. I groaned, and Joe and I made our way into the kitchen where they were standing. "Look" Gwen said, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. "Congratulations" Joe said, and gave Gwen a hug, and then Kevin. "Yeah, congrats" I sighed, and gave Gwen a short, brief hug, and Kevin one too. "Please at least try to act excited" Mom whispered to me. "I'll try, but let me tell ya, it's not gonna work. I'm not fooling anyone, except maybe Gwen, but that's because she's blonde" I whispered back, and Mom gave me the 'stop it or you'll be grounded for another week' look. Maybe, if I acted somewhat nice, Gwen would change a little, hopefully. Probably not, but a kid can dream. "Where's Frankie?" Gwen asked. "In bed, he was really tired. He had soccer practice this afternoon" Mom said. "Aw. I'll have to catch him tomorrow I guess" Gwen said, trying to sound disappointed. I rolled my eyes, and mom had obviously seen, cause she elbowed me hard. "OUCH!" I yelled. "What happened?" Kevin asked. "Um, nothing" I lied. "Oh, Gwen, guess what Nick did today" Kevin started. "What?" she asked, looking at me. "He wrote a new song, and it's about this girl that he really likes. And it's totally awesome" Kevin said. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks" I said. "It's true. It's like amazing. His best yet" Joe said. "You're just saying that" I said. "No, it's true. He'll have to play it" Kevin said. "No, I couldn't. Really" I stuttered. "Oh yes you can. Mom and Dad haven't heard it yet, and Gwen should hear it too. And _I _want to hear it again" Joe said. "Ok, fine' I caved. "Is it about that girl you went on the date with the other night, Manda right?" Gwen asked. "How'd you-" I started to say. "Kevin told me" she said before I could finish. I eyed him like 'what did you do?' He mouthed. "I didn't tell her about Manda being the president's daughter" I nodded. "So, you gonna play it?" Gwen asked me. "Uh, yeah, sure" I said, and went upstairs to grab my guitar. I came back down before I'd gotten even halfway, "Hey Joe, give me a hand real quick, you may be able to help me sing, like, you could back me up. But I need you to grab a guitar too" I said. "Oh, uh, sure" Joe said and followed me upstairs.

"What is she doing?" I asked as we got to my room. "I don't know. She usually hates everything we write, unless Kevin writes it or has like a huge say in it. Or she pretends like she likes it" Joe said. "I know. She's usually totally bored with it. She must be SUPER happy" I said. "Seriously" Joe replied. We grabbed 2 guitars, even though Joe following me upstairs was just an excuse so I could talk to him a minute, we couldn't come down with only one. Even if Joe didn't end up playing. I'd put my lyrics onto my Mac, so I grabbed it instead of my Sidekick, even though I'd already memorized the song. Joe hadn't though, and if he was going to back me up, he had to know the words.

"Ok, well, here it is. Yeah, it's about Manda, and like, I'm pretty sure it's going to be called Inseparable." I said, and started playing my guitar.

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. we're inseparable

We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things

I know ya'll know the rest of this song

"Wow, that was really good" Gwen complimented. "Thanks" I blushed. "Yeah honey, that was amazing" Mom said. "Thanks mommy" I said, and gave her a hug. I'd give Gwen one, but she was sitting too far away. Or would I have… "That was really good" Dad complimented. "Thanks dad" I said. "Manda's a lucky girl" Joe said in a singy-song voice. "Shut up" I said, pushing him playfully. "It's true" Kevin said. "Thanks" I replied. She was pretty lucky, and so was I.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 1

Chapter 26

_Nick's POV, The Next Day_

I still couldn't figure out why Gwen was being so nice. And it wasn't making me like her anymore really, but it was good to see her nice side. I wasn't even sure if she'd had one or not. It was raining outside today, and we were under flashflood warnings. Me and Joe were perfecting my song, fixing up the notes that needed work and trying to work in another guitar. Frankie was playing with his Tonka trucks, and mom was making lunch. Dad had to go to work, and Kevin was, well, being Kevin. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he was messing with his guitar. And it didn't sound very good. "Uh, Kev, what are you doing?" I finally asked. "Oh, um, playing my guitar" Kevin stuttered. "Well, it sounds like an elephant is playing your guitar. What happened to the Kevin Jonas that had mad guitar skills?" Joe asked. "I'm just kinda out of it today I guess" he said. "Ya sure? Like, do you maybe wanna help me and Joe?" I asked him. "Sure" Kevin said, and sat down on the floor next to me. "So, what exactly are you doing?" he asked. "We're adding more stuff to Nick's song" Joe said. "Stuff…a little more specific please" Kevin requested. "Backup, guitars, drums, all that stuff" I told him. "Gotcha" Kevin said. We worked on that for a while, until we got a phone call, for mom and dad, from the White House.

_Mr. President's POV_

I dialed the number of Nick's home, and listened to it ring. The rain pounded on the glass windows of the oval office, and Jane sat on the sofa, patiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone. The plan was that I'd call, and then if they said yes, Jane would go over the plans more carefully. Manda wasn't in the office, and I wasn't exactly sure where she was. I wasn't sure of a lot of what she did anymore.

_Mrs. Jonas' POV_

"MOM!! PHONE!!" Joe called into the kitchen. "Could you answer it?" I yelled. "Nope, it's from the White House!! And Nick says it's not Manda's number" Joe yelled. I ran into the room and picked up the phone. The White House?

_The Phone Call…Mrs. Jonas and Mr. President_

"Hello, Jonas residence" Mrs. Jonas, (Denise) said into the phone. "Hello, is Mr. Jonas there?" Mr. President (Steve) asked. "This is his wife" Denise said. "Well hello Mrs. Jonas, how are you today?" Steve asked, striking a normal conversation, which Denise sure didn't think was. "Um, fine. May I ask who's calling?" Denise requested. "Of course ma'am. This is the President of the United States" Steve told her. "The president?" Denise repeated. "Yes ma'am. Your son, Nick, saved our daughter's life, which I'm sure you're aware of" Steve stated. "Um, yes, I am aware that he did. And my husband and I are quite proud of him" Denise said proudly. "Well, you should be. And to show my wife's and my appreciation for it, we're inviting your family to dinner tonight at the White House" Steve said. "Tonight?" Denise repeated. "Yes ma'am. Is that alright, because if it's not, we can change it" Steve said. "Oh no, that's perfect. We have nothing planned tonight." Denise said. "Great! I'm putting my wife, Jane, on the phone now to go over the details with you. See you tonight" Steve said, and Jane came onto the phone and started going over the time, where to go, what to do once the got there, stuff like that.

_Joe's POV_

"Mom, what's going on?" Nick asked. Mom motioned for us to be quiet as she scribbled stuff down into a notebook. "I hope I didn't get in trouble. Like cause a national security breach or something." Nick said worriedly. "It's ok. I'm sure it's nothing" Kevin said, trying to comfort him. I could see a little fear and worry in Nick's eyes. "Dude, it'll be ok. You didn't do anything wrong. And mom said something about being proud. Maybe they're giving you a medal or something" I said. "I don't want a medal. I want Manda" Nick said. I could tell that he really loved her. Kevin pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be ok whatever it is" he said, trying to comfort him. Nick sighed.

"Who's mommy talking too?" Frankie asked, driving one of his Tonka trucks over to us. "I don't know Frankie" Kevin said.

"Well guys, hope you don't have any plans tonight" Mom said after she hung up the phone. "why?" Nick asked. "We're having dinner at the White House tonight"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 1

Chapter 27

_Manda's POV_

I sat there in my room, rain pounding the windows again. I wondered if mom and dad had called the Jonas family yet. I was like so bored. Being the President's Daughter wasn't all fun and games. I opened up my laptop and saw that Sara was on. Finally, she hadn't been on in a couple of days. I missed her. She was in Australia on vacation with her family.

MarvelousManda1089

_Hey girly, what up?_

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_Not much. Just hangin' in a hotel in Australia. It's raining :_

MarvelousManda1089

_It's raining here too!! _

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_RU serious? Hahaha. How's the bf?_

MarvelousManda1089

_Technically, we're not bf/gf yet…but they're probably coming 2 dinner 2nite!!_

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_OMG!! R u seirous? Like, the whole family?!_

MarvelousManda1089

_Yeah, mom and dad's idea. I'm kinda nervous_

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_OMG. U got 2 make a good impression on his family!! Make sure 2 look pretty. Even though u always do, just step it up a little, but not as dressy as the date night_

MarvelousManda1089

_I know, no big deal really on outfit, it's just what I'll do/say 2 them :-o_

_SuperSTylin'Sara7795_

_Yeah, kinda nerve racking. Hahaha. Just play it cool w/ his family._

MarvelousManda1089

_It's not really me I'm worried about, but dad…and possibly mom, but she's pretty cool_

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_Yeah, that could be a problem. My dad turned out OK though. And his parents are probably the same as ur's, and like he probably is worried like u_

MarvelousManda1089

_Probably_

SuperStylin'Sara7795

_BRB, potty break :runs to bathroom:_

MarvelousManda1089

_Hahaha. K. b rite here_

While waiting for Sara to get back from the bathroom, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said, unsure of who it was. It was mom. "Get ready for dinner in a few hours" she said. "They're coming?!" I asked excitedly. "Yes, they are. Dress nice, but not to flashy, ok? Just something casual, not to classy" Mom told me. "I know" I replied. My computer dinged. Sara was back. "Who are you talking to?" mom asked. "Sara" I told her. "And how is she?" Mom asked. "Fine. Let me talk to her though, because I don't know how long she can be on with the whole time change thing" I said, and mom nodded and left my room.

I talked to Sara for another 10 minutes, about what to wear, Nick, the date, and more. We could've talked forever, but her dad said she had to go to bed.

Another hour passed, me just surfing on the net, listening to my ipod. Mom came back in, telling me I should get a shower and get changed. A nervous feeling fell into the pit of my stomach. I _was _going to meet his family in 2 hours. Everything, and I mean everything, had to go perfectly. Or I'd die from humiliation and cease to existence, or like go live in my closet for the rest of my life, sending agents back and forth to McDonalds for me. But, if I sent Pete, or even Paul, they may eat everything before bringing it to me, so maybe another one. Like Ryan. Yeah, he's good, he'd do what I say, and not eat my food. Maybe…hopefully…but, if everything goes well, that won't have to happen. That's just my backup…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 1

Chapter 28

_Nick's POV_

Frankie was in the tub, Kevin was getting dressed, and Joe was, well, being Joe, doing, well I actually don't really know but it involved three Oreos and a straw, and it was really freaky. Anyway, I was rushing around the house, looking for socks. If people would just stop taking my socks, and like, leave my room alone like I ask, I wouldn't be panicking. And I definitely was.

"MOM!!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"What Nick?" she sighed

"Someone took my stupid socks again!" I whined

"Well, wear different ones" Mom told me, and continued putting on jewelry

"I don't have any!" I whined

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, don't tell me that in this entire house you don't have a pair of socks. And stop whining" Mom said

"I don't have any that are clean" I said, crossing my arms.

"Check the laundry. I just did a load of whites" she sighed

I groaned and walked into the basement. Shuffling though the laundry, Kevin came in and sat next to me

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said back.

"So, are you nervous?" he asked, helping me look through the laundry

"a little. I'm just scared that something will happen and embarrass me into the next century" I said

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, I have those worries too. Like, when you and Joe are acting all stupid and stuff around Gwen and trying to embarrass me" he said.  
"Oh" I sighed. "Sorry"

"It's cool. It's funny sometimes, when she blows up or you get on her nerves. I mean, I get mad at ya'll, but I mean, I get over it. And sometimes when I act mad, I'm not really mad at ya'll, just trying to hold back laughs" Kevin said

I laughed too. "Yeah. It's just, I'm afraid that Dad or Mom will say something embarrassing. I'm not too worried about you, but Joe and Frankie, yes." I told him. "I just, want it to be perfect. She's perfect, and like, I'm sure her family is too"

"I highly doubt that. Nobody's perfect, but like, I understand that you want it to be perfect. She's special to you, I get it. And I'll try to make sure they don't do anything." Kevin said.

"Thanks. Means a lot. Big help" I said.

"No problem" Kevin said, handing me a pair of socks

"Thanks" I said, taking them.

"Now tell me something" he started

"Ok…"

"Do you think Joe likes Leigh?" he asked.

"YES!! Ohmygosh, yes! He is so in to her. And I think she is into him too" I said.

"Ok, so I'm not just thinking things. Someone else thinks it too. Why doesn't he just ask her out already?" Kevin asked

"I don't know. He needs too" I said.

"Seriously" Kevin said

"KEVIN!! NICK!! ARE YA'LL DOWN THERE?" Dad yelled. "Yeah dad, be up in a second" Kevin yelled back. "Let's go" he said, and started up the stairs. Boy was I going to miss my big brother. Maybe that's what I was more afraid of; losing my brother, not getting an evil sister-in-law, and I was just too afraid to admit it to myself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 1

Chapter 29

_Nick's POV_

"Guys, please, please, please, whatever you do, don't embarrass me or do anything that you think could. Don't even think about embarrassing me." I lectured everyone. "Nick, it'll be ok. They're parents too, and they're a family like us" Dad said. "Yeah, uh huh. And, I'm gonna need ya'll not to tell the road trip story" I said. "What? No, Nick, you were 4, we always tell it. You were so cute, and when you stood up on the table and started dancing and then you-" mom started. "NO!!" Me, Kevin, and Joe said together. "Ok then" Mom laughed. "We won't embarrass you Nick" Dad laughed too. "Yeah, well, I'm not taking chances" I said.

_Manda's POV_

"Dad, mom, please don't do or say anything embarrassing, cause like I really like Nick, and I want to make a good impression" I said. "Honey, don't worry, we won't" Dad told me. "Yeah, right. Ok, please, please don't do the whole interview thing and stuff" I requested. "Don't worry, I won't" Dad said. "Or the Camp David story, please dad, don't" I begged. Dad sighed. "Dad" I whined. "Ok, fine" Dad laughed. "Manda, don't worry, we won't embarrass you, trust me. We can behave" Mom laughed. "Whatever you say" I said, rolling my eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 1

Chapter 30

_Manda's POV_

I paced back and forth in the dining room. They weren't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes. I couldn't wait. It was driving me insane. What would I say? What if they didn't like the food? What if his parents didn't like me? What about his siblings? Would they like me? So many questions, and so many answers I didn't know. If they didn't get here soon, I was seriously going to go mad.

_Nick's POV_

"Dad, can you please drive faster?" I kept begging. "Nick, I'm going the speed limit, and there's traffic. Not only is there traffic, but there are cops everywhere tonight. Unless you'd like us to be late, I suggest you stop" Dad told me. I shut up and looked out the window. I'd met her parents already. We didn't sit down and talk like we would tonight, but I got the feeling that they were nice people. I hoped my family would behave. What if they didn't like my parents? Or Manda didn't? Or they didn't like the guys? I just need to think of something else.

Everything I thought of came back to Manda. Everything.

"So, are you going to tell her about the song tonight?" Kevin whispered to me. "I, uh, I don't know" I stuttered. "You'd probably want to do it when you two are alone huh?" he asked. "Yeah. Probably" I replied. "You ok?" Kevin asked. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." I said. Actually, I wasn't sure if I was.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 1

Chapter 31

_Manda's POV_

"They're here" Derek, a service agent, came into the dining room. My stomach dropped. Nerves were back. "Great" Dad said happily, and followed him along with Mom. "Manda, are you coming" Mom asked. "Yeah" I said and followed too.

Nick looked absolutely perfect. He was perfect. Tailored suit, his curls curlier than ever, and his beautiful smile. I was pathetic. His family was so cute. The all had their mom's hair. She was gorgeous. Frankie, I guessed because I remembered Nick saying his youngest bro was Frankie, was adorable. I couldn't tell which one was Joe and which was Kevin, and who was older. "Good evening" My dad said. "Welcome to the White House" "Good evening Mr. President." Mr. Jonas said. "Mr. Jonas?" Dad asked. "Yes sir" he said, holding out his hand. Dad shook it, and then mom introduced herself. "And Mrs. Jonas" Dad said, holding out his hand again. "Yes sir." She said, and shook dad's hand. Again, mom did the same. "And this is our daughter Manda" Mom said, motioning me over. "Hello. We've heard nothing but great things about you" Mr. Jonas said. "Thank you sir. It's great to meet you" I said. "Nick was right, you are beautiful" Mrs. Jonas said. I blushed. "Thank you ma'am. I love your shoes" I said. They were awesome. "Thank you" she replied.

"And we know Nick over here" Dad started to say. "And these must be your other sons" "Yes. This is Kevin, he's 20, Joe, who is 18, and Frankie, who's 7" Mr. Jonas introduced them. "Nice to meet you all" Mom said. "You too ma'am" Joe said. "So, shall we go eat?" Dad asked. "Ok" Mr. Jonas said. Everyone started to go to the dining room, but I held Nick back. "Ok, Just incase something my parents say is embarrassing, I want you to be ready for that. Just ignore that stuff" I said. Nick laughed. "So I'm not the only one worried about my parents?" he asked. "You're worried? Your family is great What do you have to worry about?" I asked. "My family is great? Hahaha. They're like so embarrassing sometimes. So be ready for that too." He said. I laughed. "Ok" I replied. "Now, before we go back…" Nick started. Then he pulled me into a kiss. "I missed you" he said. I kissed him back. "I missed you too" I said. "How much trouble did you get into?" I laughed. "Just grounded a week, but only because I missed curfew and didn't call to let them know why" He said. "I see" I said. "Let's go eat" Nick said, and grabbed my hand. Finally we were back together, and it'd felt like we'd been apart for ever.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 1

Chapter 32

_Dinner…Manda's POV_

Dinner was actually going better than I expected. Nick and I sat next to eachother. Kevin sat across from Nick, and Joe sat next to him. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sat next to eachother, and Frankie next to Mrs. J. and then my parents sat together. It really was going good.

Our parents talked, and I talked with Nick and his brothers. "So, Nick said you guys are in a band" I said. "Yep. We're the Jonas Brothers" Kevin said. "That's awesome. I wish I could play an instrument" I said. "Hey, did you forget? I said I'd teach you sometime" Nick said. "Oh, right. Sorry, my bad." I said. Nick laughed. "It's cool" he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Aw. How cute" Joe joked. "Shut up" Nick said. "So, ya'll right your own music?" I asked. "Yes we do. Nick rights a lot of it." Kevin said. "That's so cool." I said. "I actually just wrote a song last night" Nick said. "Really? What's it called?" I asked. "Inseparable" he replied. "I'd love to hear it" I said. "I'd love for you to hear it" Nick said.

_Nick's POV_

Dinner was going perfectly. No one said anything they weren't supposed to, until Mom accidently brought something up, and rolled with it. Most embarrassing moment of my entire life. "We used to go on road trips all the time" she started. This got my attention. "Actually, there's this really funny story of Nick on one trip" she said. "Uh, mom, what did we talk about?" I said through my teeth. She obviously didn't hear me. "We were at this little country restaurant, and when Nick was little he loved to dance and sing. So" she stated to say laughing. "So he was about 4 years old, and he stood up on the table, and started to dance like all the girls in the restaurant" she said. I sunk into my seat, and felt my face turning red. I knew Manda was totally engrossed in what my mom was saying, because she had a huge smile on her face and was giggling. "And then he started to scream the words they were singing, and one of the dancers came over and started dancing with him. It was so funny." She finished. "That is hilarious!" Mrs. Wilkins said. "Manda has a funny story too on a vacation to Camp David" Manda's smile faded, and she sunk into her seat also. "We were at the camp, and there was this pool…" she started. "and Manda's swimsuit was just a little big, and it was a two piece" Manda's face was turning redder by the second as her mom spoke. "She jumped into the water, and she lost the bottom half and couldn't get out of the pool" her mom laughed. "That's so funny" mom said. I don't think either me or Manda thought our parent's 'funny stories' were funny at all. At least mom didn't tell EVERYTHING of what happened that night. Like getting sick from eating so much and stuff. It could've been worse I guess.

Frankie was starting to get tired, and was getting irritable. Mom and Dad obviously didn't plan on leaving any time soon, and I really didn't want to leave either. Joe is very klutzy. Very, very klutzy sometimes. Klutzy and uncareful of where he's putting his elbow. It was funny at first, but then got kind of out of hand.

Joe slammed his elbow down onto a fork that was on his plate, and it still had food on it. It kind of flew in the air and landed on Frankie's head. Frankie didn't understand that it was an accident, and decided to, well, through something at Joe. Frankie took a piece of chicken that had all this weird stuff on it and threw it at his face. Frank started laughing histarically. Joe didn't think it was so funny though, even though me and Manda were muffling laughs in the background, and took that thing that they give you that tastes like icecream to get rid of the taste in your mouth before your next dish, and threw it at Frankie. Or at least tried too. It hit Kevin instead. Then Kevin thought that Joe meant to hit him, and tried to throw something back, hitting me instead. I don't really know how that happened, but it did. So now I had 2 choices. Throw something back, or be the mature one and not do anything. I chose revenge by throwing something back. I hit Kevin, again, and he threw something at me, but missed and hit Manda. I gasped.

"Kevin you idiot!" I yelled at him. "What about you! You hit me!" he yelled back. "Well if you hadn't thrown it at me, I wouldn't have had to hit you!" I yelled. "Well if Joe hadn't hit me" He yelled. "Oh yeah, well if Frankie didn't throw that thing at me, I wouldn't have thrown anything" Joe yelled. "Well if you hadn't hit me with that fork I wouldn't have done anything" Frankie screamed. Mom, Dad, Mr. Wilkins, and Mrs. Wilkins didn't say anything. Their jaws were just dropped.

Who ever knew a girl had such great aim. She threw that icecream thing at Kevin. He looked completely shocked that she did that, and she started to laugh histarically, followed by me and Joe. Frankie sat there with his arms crossed, until he decided to pick up another thing and throw it at me. Lucky me. So I threw something at Joe, and Joe back at me. Manda threw something at Joe, missing this time because Joe dodged, and it hit a secret service agent coming over to the table. "Oh my god" Manda gasped. "FOOD FIGHT!!" Pete yelled. After that, it all went downhill. The dinning room became a war zone, food covering the walls and the chandelier. Secret service agents were covered in food, and our parents even got hit. It really was pretty funny. Until the party pooper came in. Steve, the mean agent, came in and stopped me from throwing something. Our parents had moved from their seats and were over on the other side of the room, unable to control us. I guess they went with plan b.

"That's enough!" He yelled. "Dude, it's cool. Let us have our fun. Go away. You're such a square" Manda told him. "Uh, no Manda, I don't think that's going to happen. You're all going to go clean up, and then I think your parents will all want to talk to you" he said.

Manda gave me a sympathetic I'm sorry look. I nodded to mean it was ok, we shouldn't have started it. Boy did this piss our parents off.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 1

Chapter 33

_Nick's POV_

"Do you know how embarrassed and disappointed I am in you boys?" Mom paced back and forth in front of us. Our parents had sat us down on the couch, still food covered and all, to give us the old 'what an embarrassment you were and how disappointed we are in your behavior" speech. Joe's gotten it a million times, Kevin has, Frankie has, and I had, occasionally (I was the good kid…most of the time) "How immature and irresponsible you were to act that way? It was completely uncalled for. Joseph, you could've ignored Frankie when he threw that at you. For goodness sakes he's 7 years old!! Unlike you, who's 18, and should've known better" Mom lectured. "Franklin, why did you do that? You know that it was an accident, and Joseph didn't mean for that to happen" she continued. Full first names, uh oh. If she starts with the middle names too, watch out, cause she means business then. "Paul Kevin Jonas, I'm very disappointed in you too. You're 20 years old, should've known better, and then you got Nicholas over here involved in it…Nicholas, why'd you continue with all of this. Of all people I thought that you wouldn't have thrown anything, but I guess I was wrong, huh?" Mom told me. No one said anything. We were in trouble, and we knew it. Just get to the punishment part already so I can go get a shower. I smell like seafood and garlic soup. Not the best combo in the world to smell like. "You're all grounded for 3 weeks, which includes no TV, no computer, no phone, no nothing. Nicholas, that's on top of your other week punishment, so don't think I've forgotten and I'm going to lift it off your shoulders." She said. "But mom that's not fair" I complained. "I don't have to be fair, I'm the mom. Now all of you go get changed. You can use mine and your father's bathroom if you need to. Franklin, wait for me to get you in the tub" She said, and motioned us upstairs. Without a word, we all made our way up the stairs. Fun night huh? A month of being grounded. My life sucks.

_Manda's POV_

"Amanda Lynn Wilkins, I can't believe you acted that way. It was completely and totally uncalled for, irresponsible, and not the way the President's Daughter should act" Dad lectured. We were in the Oval Office, and I was still smelling like a fishing boat and Italian dressing. "But Dad, tonight I wasn't the President's Daughter. I was just a girl, and you two were just parents. We were a normal family, just like Nick's." I told Dad, trying to keep my cool. "No Manda. We're not a typical family, and we won't be again" He said. "Dad! How can you say that! More than anything in the world I want to be normal, like we used to be. Like Nick's family. Like every other family. What about what you said a few weeks ago, during that press conference. You said we were just like every other American family. But that's not what you're saying now. Make up your mind!" I yelled, and ran out of the office. I didn't stop for anyone or anything. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I wasn't going to my room. I was going where no one could find me. I needed to think…alone.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 1

Chapter 34

_Nick's POV_

I got my shower, and got in bed without even a word to mom and dad, especially mom, because I was really mad at her, a mumbled sorry when I accidentally bumped into dad in the hallway.

This wasn't fair, like at all. I was already grounded for something stupid, the stupid thing being not calling, and now this? We were just kids, c'mon, give us a break. I mean, Kevin's not, he's old, but whatever. And Joe, well he has the mind of a 6 year old sometimes, and I'm, I'm, I don't even know. And Frankie, hello, he's 7; he's supposed to do stuff like that. This was stupid.

I could run away. Yeah, that'd show them. Of course, when I came home I'd probably be, like, in even more trouble…so maybe that's not the best idea. I could, refuse to eat! Yes, starve myself, until they give me what I want. Although that may not work out…being a diabetic and all…I could, refuse to talk, do anything, and sit on my butt. Or better, stay in my room under the covers! They can't do anything about that! But if I have to go to the bathroom…and then there's the whole eating thing again…

_Joe's POV_

I'm 18 years old, and I'm grounded. So what if I'm a senior and still technically a minor. I'll be graduating in a couple of months. And like, we were just having fun, and none of them were trying to stop us. And Manda was doing it too. And she's the President's Daughter. We're just, people. Not VIPs like her. Whatever though. The punishment will be up before we know it…hopefully…maybe…or not.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 1

Chapter 35

_Manda's POV_

I ran into a secret room on the top floor of the White House that I'd found when we first moved in exploring. I slammed the door shut and broke down into tears. It wasn't fair. We just were having fun. We were kids for goodness sake. Who knows how much trouble that I was going to be in now. I really didn't care though.

I popped down onto a window seat. The floor was creaky, everything was covered in dust, but I loved it. It was a great place to just sit and think, sort through your thoughts. There were old books up here and pieces of furniture that were covered in dust, that must've been moved up decades ago. They didn't match any pieces of furniture in the White House now, and the library was full with books in every square inch.

I wasn't sure if anyone knew that this place existed except for me, and maybe the older secret service agents and grounds keepers.

_1 hour later_

I figured that I couldn't really stay there forever. Plus, I really had to go to the bathroom.

"Manda!!" Greg, one of my fav agents, tried to sound mad at me. "Yo Greg!" I said, trying to sound casual like nothing had happened. "We've been looking all over for you!" he said "Well, you've found me. So you don't have to look anymore. Bye!" I said, walking away. Greg looked confused for a second, "Hey, wait Manda. Your father wanted to speak with you" he said. I sighed. "Fine" I mumbled, and headed towards the Oval Office. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to see my father, none the less speak to him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 1

Chapter 36

_Manda's POV_

"Amanda Lynn, sit down right now, and don't you dare get up again" Dad told me. He wasn't the President at this moment, but a father. I sat down without a word, and there was an awkward silence. Dad sighed. "Amanda, your mother and I were talking" Oh no, this can't be good. "And we think, actually I think really, that maybe Nick is too big of a distraction. And that he's changing you in some way. You never used to do stuff like this until he showed up. So, from now on, you can't see Nick anymore." Dad told me. I felt the tears pour from my eyes. "But dad! That's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong! He saved my life! I thought you guys liked him!" I cried. "We do honey, your father just thinks that your actions lately are based on him" Mom said. "NO! I'm going to see him again and nothing you do is going to stop me!" I cried, standing up. "Amanda Lynn, we're your parents and what we say goes. If we say that you don't get to see this boy anymore, then that's final. No buts" Dad told me firmly. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled, and ran out of the office yet again, and slammed the door to my room. I swear the whole White House shook.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 1

Chapter 37

_Nick's POV_

I didn't bother coming out of my room. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't say anything even. I sat in my room, with my secret stash of chips and chocolate, and played my guitar and read a couple of comic books I had laying around, since my wonderful parents must've come in my room last night and took my computer, ipod, and cell phone. Great, huh?

I heard a knock on my door, and still, didn't say anything. I just stared at the door. Whoever is was can either let themselves in and start talking to me, even though that'd be a waste of their time because I wasn't about to talk back to whoever, or they could leave, which I would've recommended, if I was talking that is.

It was mom. Yea. Not. "Nicholas, please come downstairs for lunch. You need to eat" Mom begged. I said nothing, just stared at her. "Nicholas, please. I'm not asking again" she said firmly. I didn't move. She sighed. "Fine, pass out. Don't eat anything. But when you get hungry, there's a peanut butter and jelly with your name on it" Mom said, and left.

Who needs PB&J when you have chips and chocolate.

I reached into my bag of Doritos and found nothing. Not a crumb. It was empty. _Crap _I thought. I'd finished up my chocolate, and now my chips. My stomach was rumbling, since I'd only eaten the few pieces of Hershey Chocolate that I had, and half a bag of chips. And they don't even fill the bag of chips all the way. What is with that?

I needed to eat. I was beginning to feel light headed. I needed to drink. I was feeling dehydrated. Diabetics NEED to. I had to do it. I had to go downstairs and grab that sandwich that was calling my name. Maybe even a glass of water with it.

I quietly opened my door and tiptoed down the stairs. No one had noticed me yet. Frankie was asleep in the middle of the floor, and Joe snoozing on the couch, loudly I may add. Hear about that earthquake? Yeah, it was Joe. Not the earth, but Joe. And maybe, now, a combo of my stomach. Dad was at work I guessed, cause he wasn't anywhere on the first floor of the house. Kevin was in his room, this I knew from hearing him play his guitar. Now, to find my mother, so I wouldn't run into her.

I didn't find her in the kitchen, living room, or the dinning room. So where she was, I didn't really no, none the less care at the moment. I just cared about getting my blood sugar back up again.

Right there on the kitchen table, was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with my name on it. It was calling me, and I wanted it. I grabbed the sandwich, and quietly opened up the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, an orange, and some yogurt. Then, to go with my sandwich, I went into the pantry and grabbed a bag of Lays Potato Chips. The big jumbo bag. I needed a spoon now, and maybe a napkin. And dessert. How could I forget that? After getting a bag of Mint and Cream Oreos (yummy!) and a napkin, I had to get a spoon. I put the sandwich in my mouth, like a dog carrying a bone, and the water bottle under my arm. Getting the spoon was pretty easy, it was just getting upstairs without running into mom first.

It didn't work out exactly as I had planned. First, I dropped my water, then the chips, which both went rolling down the stairs. How the chips rolled, I don't know. But they did. I picked them up, and started back up the stairs again. I was almost to my room. Just a few more doors down on the right.

"Going somewhere Nicholas?" Busted. I turned around only to see none other than my mother (run!). Arms crossed, mom gave me the, 'what the heck are you doing' look. I shrugged, and started backing up towards my bedroom. "No, no Nick. I think you'd like to eat that downstairs." She said. I shook my head, and tried to open my door. No luck. Turns out, you need either A)hands, or B) arms that aren't holding your food you were sneaking into your room to open a door. "Nick, give me the food, and come eat that downstairs" I dropped the chips and Oreos, opened up my door, threw the stuff on my bed, scooped up the rest, and slammed the door.

I really didn't care anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 1

Chapter 38

_Nick's POV_

Mom tried to get me to come out for dinner a million times, and nothing she did made me move. I eventually came down, yes, but only because if I didn't eat soon, I knew that I'd probably pass out. Not good.

"Nicholas, how nice of you to finally join us" Dad said as I sat down. I said nothing, as I had all day. "Nicholas, you missed the prayer, so I think you need to say one yourself before you eat" Mom told me. I whispered a quick prayer to myself, and started to eat without a word. "So, how was everyone's day?" Dad asked. "Pretty good. Well, as good as you can get while being grounded really." Joe laughed. "Yeah, I wrote a new song." Kevin said. "Oh really? What's it called?" Dad asked. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm not really even finished with it" Kevin said. Dad nodded. "And Frankie, how was your day?" Dad asked my youngest bro. "Alright. I took a nap, and I ate ice cream, and I played with my cars and built a city" Frankie said. "Wow" Dad said. "I know. And my city was called Frankieville" Frankie said. Mom laughed at that. "And Nick, what about you. What did you do today?" Dad asked me. I just stared at him. "Nicholas, your father asked you a question" Mom said. I continued to stay speechless. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, speak right now or else" Mom said firmly. "Nicholas, now" Dad said. I was finished with my dinner, so there was no need for me to stick around. "May I be excused?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I stood up and ran out of the dinning room before anyone could say anything.

I had to get away from all of this. I just had to. Go anywhere, any place, but here. Where they'd never find me, a place they wouldn't know about. And I knew of one person that would go with me in a heartbeat.

_Manda's POV_

"Amanda Lynn Wilkins, open this door right now." Mom knocked on my door repeatedly. Nothing she did was going to make me open that door, or say anything to her or Dad. "If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to get the service to knock it down for me, and drag you out here" Mom said. "AMANDA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She pounded on it. "NO!" I yelled. "AMANDA!" she yelled back. I finally took mercy on her and opened the door, before the service did.

She took a deep breath when I opened it. "Amanda, dinner is ready. Come down and eat" she told me. "No" I said, and closed and locked the door again.

Mom must've given up, because there were no knocks on my door after that.

Something in my heart was telling me to leave. Just to leave. Go, run away, get out of this place. But I knew that I couldn't. I just couldn't. Not alone at least. I needed someone to go with me. And I knew the one person that I knew couldn't say no.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 1

Chapter 39

Manda's phone rang, and she hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello" she said into it.

"Manda, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nick!" Manda perked up.

"Oh thank God you're not like a service agent or something." Nick laughed.

"I'm not, no. Um, how are you?" Manda asked.

"Not good, grounded till forever" Nick said.

"That sucks" Manda replied.

"I was wondering, can you get out tonight?" Nick asked.

"Wh-what?" Manda stuttered.

"I mean, like, escape, leave, come with me" Nick said.

"Like, where?" Manda asked.

"Who cares, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Nick said, and she could almost see his smiling face when he said that

. "Ok, uh, where do you want to meet?" Manda asked.

"Starbucks, 14th Street." Nick said.

"Got it. See ya in a hour?" Manda said.

"See you then" Nick said, and hung up.

They were officially running away, together…or were they. Was it just to get away for a while, or was it permanent. Were they coming back? Or would they be back in a few hours, before anyone knew that they were gone? Could be either one, but the question was, which?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 1

Chapter 40

_Nick's POV_

Boy was I lucky. There was a huge tree outside my bedroom window, and all I had to do was climb onto the roof, and the tree was right there. I didn't really have anything to grab, because Mom and Dad had taken everything from me. So I just put on a jacket and my sneakers, and quietly opened the window. Then it hit me. I needed to leave a note.

I took a piece of paper from my printer, and scribbled down the note

Mom and Dad,

First thing's first, I love you both very, very much. No matter what happens, like if I come back or not, I will always love you, and I hope you love me too. I know that you're wondering, why did Nick leave. That answer is simple. To get away, leave, have some time alone. The secret service may have called you by now, and if not they probably will shortly. Yes, Manda and I are running away together. We've both decided that it's completely unfair that you keep us apart. We did nothing but fall in love. Since when is that a crime? I love her, more than anyone in the whole entire world (well, I love you guys too, but you get the point).

Please don't be mad at me. I probably will return. Don't send a search and rescue team, because it won't help. Manda and I both know our way around D.C. like the back of our hands, and we always know how to get home.

Before you start wondering how I contacted Manda, I called her. Yes, with the house phone. I know you specifically told me not to, but I had to. I couldn't leave alone, and I know that she wanted to leave to, from the tone in her voice when I asked her to go with me.

You both mean everything to me. You've always been there for me, and I know that you always will. When I return, please don't yell and scream, even though I know that you probably will anyway, and I'll deserve that. Just understand that I'm doing what I feel is right, and so is Manda.

Love always,

Nick

P.S.

You could call my cell to find me, but since you took it away, that'd be kind of pointless, don't you think?

I laid the note on my pillow, and crawled out the window. I had to get to Starbucks soon.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 1

Chapter 41

_Manda's POV_

I left a note on my bed, saying I'm sorry, I love you guys, and I won't be gone forever, bla bla bla. I didn't want them to worry too much, did I?

Anyways, getting out of my room without being detected was going to be the hard part. There were security cameras everywhere. They'd all see me. This was going to be difficult.

_Nick's POV_

I was running towards Starbucks when it hit me. How was Manda going to get out? There were no trees super close to the White House. How would she crawl out? I had to go and help her.

I turned around and ran straight towards the White House. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was Manda's. She was pacing back and forth.

I took a rock off the ground and threw it at her window. I threw another and another until she came to the window. "NICK?" She whispered loudly. "Yeah. Do you need help?" I whispered back. "Uh, yeah, but how are you going to?" she asked. I looked around. Nothing to help us. I knew we could only do one thing. "JUMP!" I yelled. "WHAT?" She yelled back. "I'll catch you, I swear" I yelled. "I trust you" she yelled back.

I almost missed Manda. "Nick, I can't believe you caught me. I mean, that you did this for me" she said. "I'd do anything for you" I told her. I'd caught her, yes, but now we were laying in the grass, and she was on top of me. "I love you" I told her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you too." She said, we sat up, and Manda was in my lap. "I really do love you" she said, her voice cracking. "I really love you too" I told her, and kissed her more passionately then I ever had before

"HEY!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?! GET OFF THE WHITE HOUSE LAWN!" A service agent came running towards us. "RUN! RUN!! We can't let them see me, or we'll both be in huge trouble" Manda told me, and we stood up and started running the other direction. "HEY STOP!" the agent yelled. "Don't look back, just keep running!" Manda said. We didn't stop. The agent didn't follow us. We were free. For now….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 1

Chapter 42

_Denise Jonas's POV_

"Nick, please open this door. I want to talk to you. I won't yell or anything. I just want to talk" I knocked on Nick's bedroom door. No answer. "Nicholas, you can't ignore us forever. Now open this door." I said. "It's not a suggestion, it's a command. Now open this door right now, before I do it myself" I said firmly.

I finally just opened his door, to find him nowhere. He wasn't in here. "KEVIN!!" I yelled for my husband. I found a note from him on his pillow. "What's wrong?" he came in. I was crying hard. "Honey, what's wrong. Where's Nick?" Kevin asked me. "He ran away" I cried, burying myself in his shoulder "What?" he asked, grabbing the note from me. I knew that he was starting to cry now too.

"What happened?" Joe asked, joining in on our hug, even though he had no clue on what happened. "Nicholas ran away" Kevin told him. "WHAT?!" Joe asked. "Yes" I cried handing him Nick's note. "Oh my God" Joe gasped, holding us tighter. "Come here honey" I said, pulling him into my arms.

Why did he do this? I know that he was mad, but to run away was uncalled for. My baby ran away, and I didn't know if he'd come back, or if he was ok, or where he was.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 1

Chapter 43

_Nick's POV_

"So, where do you think we should go?" Manda asked me. I shrugged. We'd already been to StarBucks, and we'd been to get icecream. "Let's just walk around." I suggested taking her hand in mine. Manda giggled and walked with me. We swung our hands back and forth as we walked, talking softly.

"So, what do you think your parents are going to do when you return?" Manda asked. "I don't know, and I really, really don't want to find out" I laughed. "Me either" Manda laughed too. She sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked stopping. "Nothing?" she shrugged and kept walking.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 1

Chapter 44

_Manda's POV_

I knew that we couldn't stay out forever. We just couldn't. Nick knew also. We were going to have to go back eventually. The secret service had probably already sent out a search and rescue team, contacted everyone, and begun putting pictures of me around the country and on the internet asking if anyone had seen me like a lost puppy.

"Maybe we should go back now. The city has a law that all minors have to be at home but midnight, and it's one o'clock" I said. Nick nodded, and we started back to the White House.

We got to the White House sooner than I wanted to. I wanted the night to stay forever, so I'd never have to leave him again. "Goodnight" he said kissing me. "Goodnight. I love you" I told him, kissed him back, and started up the stairs to the White House. I stopped as I watched Nick run down the sidewalk. He looked really hot as he ran. Random.

_Nick's POV_

I knew the punishment was coming, so I just waited to except it. I'd be strong, and I wouldn't blow up. I'd take it like a mature guy. The man I was.

I silently opened our front door and tip-toed inside.

"Nick, is that you?" I heard my mom sniffle. She'd been crying. "Mommy" I said. "Oh my God. Nicholas" She ran up and pulled me into her arms. She started sobbing. "I was so worried about you. Do you know how much you scared us? I'm just so glad that you're ok. I love you honey. Never ever do that again, understand?" Mom said. I nodded. "Nicholas" My dad said wrapping his arms around my mom and me. I let some tears slip too. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "No, no. We're sorry. We should've listened, but we didn't. It's our fault too" Dad told me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 1

Chapter 44

_Manda's POV_

I knew that we couldn't stay out forever. We just couldn't. Nick knew also. We were going to have to go back eventually. The secret service had probably already sent out a search and rescue team, contacted everyone, and begun putting pictures of me around the country and on the internet asking if anyone had seen me like a lost puppy.

"Maybe we should go back now. The city has a law that all minors have to be at home but midnight, and it's one o'clock" I said. Nick nodded, and we started back to the White House.

We got to the White House sooner than I wanted to. I wanted the night to stay forever, so I'd never have to leave him again. "Goodnight" he said kissing me. "Goodnight. I love you" I told him, kissed him back, and started up the stairs to the White House. I stopped as I watched Nick run down the sidewalk. He looked really hot as he ran. Random.

_Nick's POV_

I knew the punishment was coming, so I just waited to except it. I'd be strong, and I wouldn't blow up. I'd take it like a mature guy. The man I was.

I silently opened our front door and tip-toed inside.

"Nick, is that you?" I heard my mom sniffle. She'd been crying. "Mommy" I said. "Oh my God. Nicholas" She ran up and pulled me into her arms. She started sobbing. "I was so worried about you. Do you know how much you scared us? I'm just so glad that you're ok. I love you honey. Never ever do that again, understand?" Mom said. I nodded. "Nicholas" My dad said wrapping his arms around my mom and me. I let some tears slip too. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "No, no. We're sorry. We should've listened, but we didn't. It's our fault too" Dad told me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 1

Chapter 46

"Let's take it from the top" Nick said, adjusting his microphone.

Joe started to sing…

She's The Kind Of Girl That You See In The Movies

Seen Her In My Dreams And Now She's Standing Next To Me

Down By The Shore

First Weekend Of The Summer

Gotta Take A Chance And Just Ask for her number…. (ya'll know the rest of the words to "6 Minutes")

They practiced all of their songs from "S.O.S." to "Please Be Mine" to "What I Go To School For". "Hey Nick, what about that new song you wrote? Inseparable right?" Joe asked. Nick hesitated. "Uh, that's more of a personal one. I'd prefer maybe to like…" Nick started. "C'mon Nick. Let's try it" Kevin said, and started playing notes on the guitar.

Take My Hand Tonight

We Can Run So Far

We Can Change The World

To Anything We Want

We Could Stop For Hours

Just Staring At The Stars

They Shine Down To Show Us…

"We should totally perform this" Kevin said. Nick shrugged. "Whatever ya'll want" Nick mumbled. He didn't really want to perform such a personal song, but maybe it would be good.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 1

Chapter 47

_Nick's POV, That Friday Night_

Tonight was our show at school. And I have to admit, I was really nervous. I was also glad that Mom and Dad were going to let us go, mainly me, after all that happened. But I think that they were really excited for us actually.

"Are you guys ready to rock tonight?!" Kevin yelled running down the stairs. I laughed. "Someone's excited" I teased. "You better believe it!" He laughed.

DING! The doorbell went. "I GOT IT!" Joe yelled running to the door.

The devil has arrived. RUN!

Gwen stood in the doorway, looking like she was date ready or something. "Uh, hey baby" Kevin said, seeming like he was a little unsure why she was there. "Hey honey, I was thinking we could go out tonight" she said. "Um, I'd love to babe, but I've got a show tonight. It's our first one" Kevin told her. "Um, well, excuse me, but aren't I a little more important then a show?" she asked in a bratty tone, flipping her platinum blonde hair. "Um, excuse me, but no. You're not. This is our first gig ever. And I have a commitment to my boys" Kevin told her firmly. "Kevin, I'm your girl, and we'll be married soon. You have to choose. Me, or some stupid garage band that's just some dream" he said. Kevin looked back towards me and Joe, who were in shock, and back at Gwen. "Them" he said. "Excuse me" Gwen said shocked. "Them. I choose them. They're my brothers, my family, my band, I owe them" Kevin said. Gwen pulled the ring off of her hand and threw it to the ground. "Goodbye then" She said, turned on her heel and left.

Kevin closed the door and picked the ring up off the floor. He stared at it for a minute, and then shrugged. "You ok dude?" Joe asked. "Actually, yeah, I am." Kevin said. "No offense dude, but I'm glad that you're done with her. I don't know if I could've stood her being one of the family" I laughed. Kevin laughed too. "I don't even know why I asked her. I don't even think I loved her that much" he confessed. "We all make mistakes" Joe said, patting Kevin on the back. Kevin nodded. "Anyway, are we ready?" I asked. "YES!!" Joe and Kevin said together, and we ran out of the house to Kevin's car.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 1

Chapter 48

_Nick's POV_

"Ok guys, we're gonna play our hearts out tonight, and hope none of us get sick, have to go to the bathroom any time during the performance, or mess up, got it?" Joe pepped us. "Real great pep-talk Joe" I said sarcastically. Joe rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you guys ready to rock?" He shouted. "YEAH!" Me and Kevin shouted back, and with that, we emerged onto the stage.

We started off with "Underdog", and made our way to "What I Go To School For", "S.O.S.", "Just Friends", "6 Minutes" and more.

"Now uh, this one is calls for a piano, which luckily the school let us use tonight for you all" Joe started, and the crowd started to cheer. "And uh" Joe hushed them by starting to talk again. "This one is for all you slow dancers out there, who are on dates tonight, and looking for a slower song. And all of you not dancing, I want to see your hands in the air, or cell phones or something. We're gonna dim the lights here in a second" Joe was saying as the lights dimmed. "Perfect. I think that we all can probably relate to this song, and if not now, then later, when we finally find that one special person out there. Now, enough of my talk. This is "When You Look Me In The Eyes"" Joe announced, and I started to play the piano.

_If The Heart Is Always Searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_Never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of love in you_

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in they eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find, my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes…_

We sang as couples paired up and started dancing, and hands were raised, swaying with the music. I scanned the crowd, jealous that all these people got to be with their loves, and I was being kept from mine.

Life wasn't fair.

_Manda's POV_

I'd heard about a dance at a local high school, with a band called Jonas Brothers. Which, of course, triggered my boyfriend's last name in my mind, Jonas.

"Guys, we HAVE to go" I told Pete, a secret service agent. He exchanged glance with Paul. I'd been begging for the past hour and a half. "Fine" Pete mumbled. "Just don't tell." Paul told me. I agreed, and we climbed into a secret service car.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 1

Chapter 49

_Manda's POV_

I walked into the high school, demanding that Pete and Paul kept a low-profile, because I didn't want to attract attention.

I heard Nick and his brothers playing in the school gym. They were playing an amazing song, soft, slow, and romantic. Couples were dancing, and others were swaying their hands back and forth.

I stared at Nick on the stage. He looked really hot up there. And his voice was even more amazing then I had imagined. His brothers were really talented too. Joe and Kevin both had incredible voices.

_Nick's POV_

The entire show I thought about Manda, my girl. I looked at the crowd again. Which was when someone in the shadows caught my eye. They were in jeans and a t-shirt, and looked really familiar.

_Oh my gosh. Manda _I figured out who it was, and I knew that she had seen me looking at her. I felt a grin spreading across my face, and she gave me a little wave.

When we finished the song, I announced that we'd be taking a quick little break, without consulting Joe or Kevin first, so they were very confused when I said that. "Nick, where are you going?" Joe asked. "To go say hi to my girl" I said, and continued walking towards Manda.

I must've taken her by surprise, because she was startled when I turned her around and kissed her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you. I heard about this, and so, yeah" Manda told me. "I love you" I told her, and kissed her again. "I love you too" she said back.

"Not to break up this whole little love thing, but Nick, we really need to get back on stage" Kevin came over and told me. "Oh, um, ok, sorry" I said, and Manda understood.

"This one is going out to someone really special in the audience tonight. I wrote this song actually a couple of nights ago for my girl, who I love more than anyone. She hasn't heard it yet, but she's about to" I announced. Manda had a huge smile on her face, and so did I. Everyone in the crowd looked around. "You all probably don't know her" I laughed. "She doesn't go to school here. But she is here now" I added.

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us…

I could tell Manda loved the song. Tears were forming in here eyes, and she was smiling a huge smile.

"I love you baby" I said into the microphone. I saw Manda mouth back _I love you too_

_A Few Weeks Later..._

Nick's POV

Manda and I walked hand and hand down the streets of Washington D.C.  
It was around 8 o'clock at night now, and we'd just been to the movies.  
"I'm so glad that your dad finally let us see eachother again" I said stopping. "Me too" she agreed and kissed me lightly.  
"Nick, I have someting that I need to tell you" she started. "Ok. Shoot" I said. "Well, you know how daddy is the president and all..." she said. "Yeah, how could I forget?" I laughed. I looked behind us. 4 secret service agents trailed behind, four in front of us, and a black car slowly creeping next to us. Manda giggled. "Well, um, I don't exaclty know how to tell you this right now...because I knwo that I promised I'd be at your next show, but Nick" she said. Oh man. She better not be breaking up with me. "I'm going to be out of the country for a while. Daddy wants the whole family to come while we're in Europe" she said. I relaxed. Ok. It was all good. She'd just be gone for a while. "Wait, how long is a while?" I asked. Mia sighed. "3 weeks" she said quietly. "3 WEEKS?!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "When do you leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow" she said quietly.  
No. Way.

The End.


End file.
